


First Love

by holymolypumpkinspice



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jewish Character, M/M, Male Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymolypumpkinspice/pseuds/holymolypumpkinspice
Summary: Twister experiences love for the first time in his life. Will his friends be accepting? Contains copious amounts of yaoi. Love is love is love.





	1. Video Journal

Twister Rodriguez sat in his room setting up his camera. Over the summer, he decided it would be cool to start video journal opposed to writing in one. Once the camera was adjusted to how he wanted it, he sat on his bed, looked at the camera and started to speak.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Twister Rodriguez. I'm 15 years old and going into my sophomore year of high school. I decided to make a video journal since I hate writing and I can't spell for shit. Since this is my first video journal, I'm nervous. Let me start by saying that it's that time of year again...summer is coming to a close and school starts very soon. Although I can't really complain...I at least got to surf, skate and make new movies so I kept myself occupied. The summer was eventful, to say the least...my friend, Sam, got hurt skating home from his summer job tutoring the summer school kids. Yes, he tripped on a dog. How does one do that? In fact, that's something I'd expect me to do. So long story short, he broke his leg, can't skate and has to complete physical therapy until February and he's off the hockey team.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how my other friend, Reggie, kept bailing out on hangouts because she was "sick." One day, she said she had a migraine and couldn't come to Mad Town. So being the good friends we are, we walked into her room with soup only to find her in bed...with my brother! So yeah...you can imagine how that went down. Her brother, my best bro, Otto, was about to beat him with his hockey stick before Reggie stopped him. The only words that came out of his mouth were, "You're fucking my sister! I will kill you!" and Reggie came clean that day saying they had been together way before her sophomore year but didn't know how to tell us.

"Also, Otto got a girlfriend so he's been out with her most of the time. Kind of annoying if I say. Every time I wanted to hang out with him or if we all had plans to hang out, he'd have to bring Valerie. Reggie hates her, Sam has no say. But I don't really like her either. Whatever though. Otto is my best bro and I try to be happy for him.

"So yeah...a lot went on. But I didn't come here to talk about the summer, Otto's girlfriend, the Squid or my brother and Reggie...I actually wanted to mention one thing had been dancing in my head for a while now. I don't think I'm attracted to girls. I've had these feelings ever since...well...I honestly can't remember off hand but yeah...

"I won't lie that I've been a little jealous of Otto and Valeri because I'd like to be in my sophomore year of high school and have a relationship but it feels like I'm doing something wrong. Otto had tried setting me up on double dates with Valeri's friends and it wouldn't go anywhere. In fact, it was pretty awkward how I couldn't get past first base with a girl...even kissing a girl is awkward. But anyway, whatever I'm dealing with, I will manage. I have to.

"Anyway, I that will be it for now. I promised to meet up with my friends for one last skate of the summer. I hope Otto doesn't bring Valeri. Later...much!"


	2. New Skater in Town

"Yo, Val, did you see that last move?" Otto called over to a beautiful, slim brunette.

The day was rather eventful and too everyone's dismay, Otto invited Valeri, who was on her phone most of the time. They hit up the Shore Shack for lunch and skated at Mad Town. Valerie just sat off to the side and was still on her phone.

"Did she really have to come?" Reggie murmured to Sam. "I don't bring Lars to hang outs and she's always on her phone."

"What was that, Reggie?" Valeri looked at her.

"Nothing, Valeri. I didn't say anything." Reggie replied playing dumb.

Valeri glared at Reggie and Reggie glared back. She didn't care if Valeri was her brother's girlfriend. She made it well known she didn't like her.

"Yes, baby. You are a skating god as usual." Valeri replied making Sam and Reggie exchange glances and roll their eyes.

"I have to say this summer was eventful. Except when I tripped on a dog." Sam laughed.

"How does that even happen, man?" Twister chuckled while adjusting his camera.

"I guess it wasn't my day." Sam shrugged. "Whatever. I have to complete physical therapy. Plus my doctor suggested to lose a few pounds."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Valeri added.

"Shut up, Valeri!" Reggie snapped.

" Chill out. It's a joke." Valeri snapped.

"Okay, ladies. Let's retract the claws." Sam broke he girls up. "Reggie, it's fine. I know I'm a little chunky."

Reggie gave Valeri a dirty look which Valeri returned back. Changing the subject to get rid of the tension, Otto said, "Speaking of therapists, Twister, I can't believe your mom and dad are making you see one."

"Depression and anxiety runs in my family and my folks thought it would be a good idea. Plus the meds they gave me are really helping." Twister said.

"Are you going to post your video journals on your YouTube channel?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of it." Twister chuckled.

"Whatever. I don't think depression is real." Valeri added. "Did you ever stop to think maybe some people to it to themselves?"

Reggie was about to speak again but Otto gave her a look.

"Hey, Otto. Can I get some shots of you in the bowl?" Twister asked.

"Sure, bro." Otto skated over to the bowl as Valeri followed.

Sam looked up at Reggie and said, "You two need to be more neutral."

"Sam, she's been giving me shit since they started dating and it doesn't help Otto is practically whipped by her so I'm saying whatever comes to mind." Reggie snapped and walked off as Sam trailed behind.

"Check this out, Twist. I've been practicing all summer." Otto said as he showed off a new move only to crash into another skater and fall.

"Watch it!" Otto snapped.

"Yeah! Listen to my man, Otto!" Twister snapped. "You ruined what would've been a perfectly good shot!"

"Sorry. I should've been paying attention." The other skated took off his helmet and sunglasses.

There stood a handsome young man with dark wavy hair and piercing ice blue eyes. His body was firm and muscular and he had a newer model skateboard than Otto.

"Hey, is that the new long board? That thing is mad expensive!" Otto exclaimed.

"Thanks. Birthday gift from my parents and grandparents." The skater chuckled. "I just saw you shredding that half pipe. You're pretty good. Mind if I challenge you in the bowl?" He asked.

"Be my guest, bro. You think you have what it takes?" Otto said with arrogance.

The dark haired young man and Otto began skating in the bowl, challenging each other's skills. Twister made sure to get a good shot of both of them. Once they were done, they climbed up to the top and took a breath.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Otto said. "You should hang with us."

"Sounds good. Name's Adam Konigsberg." He introduced himself. "Moved here from Brooklyn, New York. You guys are..."

"I'm Otto and this is my girlfriend, Valeri." Otto introduced himself and Valeri to Adam and then turned to the other three. "This is my sister, Reggie, and my best bros, Sam and Twister."

"Hi." He shook their hands and turned to Reggie, Sam and Twister.

"You're impressive." Reggie said. "We should hang out. Maybe you can challenge me and my boyfriend too."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adam turned his attention to Twister and smiled, which made Twister bashful.

"And you are..."

"I'm Twister." Twister answered quickly.

"Is that really your name?" He chuckled.

"Yeah...I mean...no," Twister stuttered, "it's Maurice but they call me Twister..."

"I see..." Adam replied, "say, so you guys go to Ocean Shores High School? I start tomorrow and will be a junior."

"Oh sweet." Otto said much to Twister's internal excitement.

"That means you will be in class with Reggie and I." Sam said.

"Cool. Well, I hope to see you guys tomorrow. Nice meeting you." Adam said to the group before giving Twister one last smile and nod as he skated off.

"Oh wow. He is yummy." Valeri said as she watched Adam skate off.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Otto joked.

"Oh baby, you are much sexier." Valeri said as she kissed Otto.

Reggie rolled her eyes and Sam interjected, "Okay, guy's. Keep it PG."

"Whatever, Sammy. Hey, should let him hang out with us." Otto stated. "What do you say Rocket Girl?"

"Sounds good. Maybe he can kick your ass again in skating." Reggie chortled as she skated down the bowl.

"On you are on." Otto put on his helmet and followed her.

Twister was just left in a daze at Adam. That was until he came to a realization...


	3. Back to School

The Rodriguez family sat down for breakfast. Since Twister's mother was a stay at home wife and mom, she spent most of her time cooking and cleaning.

"Hey, dork, need a lift to school? I'm taking Reggie." Lars started.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm skating with Otto today." Twister said.

Twister and Lars' relationship changed drastically overtime. Lars was always bullying Twister and making his life miserable until Lars started high school. Now it went from malicious bullying to just brother love kind of teasing. In fact, they would often go to the gym, surf and skate together whenever they had time. Lars looked out for Twister in a lot of ways, even when they were younger and his and Reggie's relationship seemed to bring them closer.

"How is Reggie doing, mi hijo?" Sandy asked Lars.

"She's good. Looking forward to her junior year but hates that summer is ending." Lars replied.

"She's a good girl. Make sure you keep her. She knows how to keep you in line, mi hijo." Raoul said with a small chuckle.

Lars made a face and took a bit of his toast. Twister couldn't help but be envious of Lars having a relationship. He wanted that just as much but what would his parents think about him bringing home a guy? Coming from a strict Mexican Catholic household, he didn't know how his family would take it.

"What about you, Maurice?" Sandy asked as Twister looked up.

"What about me?" Twister asked pretending to play dumb.

"Have you met a girl?" Sandy asked.

Twister felt on the spot with his family looking at him.

"No. I guess I just don't have luck with girls right now." Twister answered.

"What about Emily from church?" Raoul asked.

"She's not my type." Twister shrugged.

"i don't think she's anybody's. I took one look at her and her acne almost blinded me." Lars laughed.

"Basta, Lars! Be nice!" Sandy snapped.

As the family ate their breakfast, Twister said, "I guess whatever happens, I will let happen."

The door bell rang. Twister knew it was Reggie by how Lars got up. He answered the door and he greeted her with a kiss.

"Ready for the new school year?" Reggie joked.

"Yeah, right away, Mi Vida." Lars rolled his eyes.

"Have a good day, mi hijo. Don't speed." Sandy yelled over and only got a shut of the door as a response.

* * *

 

Otto, Twister and Sam ended up going to school together. They got their schedules and went to find their lockers.

"I have all honors and college level classes. So it's safe to say it swamped this year." Sam chuckled.

"That sucks." Otto replied and looked at Twister's schedule. "Dude, why are you taking advanced Spanish? Don't you speak Spanish?"

"Eh. My mom is making me and Lars take it. Plus it's the only class I have As in besides film." Twister chuckled.

At that moment, Otto was attacked hugged by Valeri. They practically made out in the hall making Sam and Twister visibly uncomfortable.

"You know if it bothers you, you don't have to look." Valeri smarted off to them.

"Don't mind me. I was just on my way to home room. Catch you guys later." Sam said to Otto and Twister and walked off.

"Hey, we still on for tonight?" Valeri asked Otto.

"Wait, we were suppose to hang out after school." Twister cried.

"Oh shit...I forgot. Um...can we raincheck?" Otto asked Twister.

"Sure...not a problem." Twister said feeling let down.

"Thanks." Otto replied and turned to Valeri. "Want me to walk you to homeroom?"

"Please?" Valeri took Otto's hand and walked off with him.

"Later, dude." Otto said as they walked away.

Twister sighed and walked into homeroom. He secretly missed Otto being single.

* * *

 The first day of school flew by. The only time Twister saw his friends was during lunch and of course, Otto brought Valeri, much to everyone's annoyance. The last two periods were the final classes Twister couldn't wait for: Spanish and Film. Once Twister took his seat in Spanish, a voice spoke up and said, "Is this seat taken?"

Twister looked up and saw who it was...Adam.

"Oh...no. Be my guest." Twister moved his bag off the free seat.

Adam sat beside him.

"You remember my name? I hope so." Adam chuckled.

"Duh. It's Adam. Now the question is do you remember mine?" Twister joked.

"Twister. Who could forget that?" Adam joked.

"I didn't know you wear glasses." Twister said taking notice of Adam's eyewear.

"Yeah. I wear them for school, temple or wherever I need them. Personally, I think I can pull off the Clarke Kent look if you may say so." Adam joked making Twister laugh.

After the bell rang, their teacher, Señora Pereira walked in.

"Hola, class." She greeted.

"Hola, Señora Pereira." The class replied.

She picked up a pen and wrote on the smart board.

"My name is Señora Pereira and welcome to Advanced Spanish. We will be covering a lot of topics and so forth..."

As their teacher was talking away, Twister turned to Adam and said, "Hey...um...Otto bailed on me for his girlfriend. Would you like to get food after school?"

Adam turned Twister and replied, "That would be great."

Twister turned his attention back to his teacher and smiled to himself.


	4. A Very Good Day

When school let out, Twister and Adam road off to the Shore Shack.

"You know, I don't know good places to eat here. What do you suggest?" Adam asked.

"Oh I have a place." Twister said with a smile and led Adam there.

Once the boys made it to the Shore Shack, they parked their skateboards to the side and went to grab a seat at the bar.

"I passed by this place the day we met and it didn't occur to me to get food here." Adam chuckled.

"The food here is great. You won't regret it." Twister mentioned and greeted Raymundo and Tito. "Hey, Raymundo. Hey, Tito!"

"Aloha, Little Cuz. What brings you here?" Tito greeted.

"How was the first day?" Raymundo asked.

"It's school." Twister chuckled. "The only classes I like are Spanish and film. Oh, this is my friend, Adam. Adam, this is Otto and Reggie's dad and Tito."

Adam shook hands with Raymundo and Tito and said, "Hi. I'm Adam Konigsberg."

"Ray Rocket." Raymundo introduced himself.

"I'm Tito." Tito added.

"I like the place. Very Hawaiian." Adam chuckled.

"Thats because Brother Raymundo and I are from Hawaii. Ever been?" Tito asked.

"My family and I have a condo in Oahu so it's safe to say we've been there countless times." Adam chuckled.

"No way. I come from Oahu." Tito exclaimed.

"Next time we go, you should come." Raymundo added.

"Cool." Adam smiled. "Hey, What's good to eat here?"

"I will order for us." Twister smiled. "Two Shack Burgers with fries and a chocolate shake."

"You got it, Twister." Raymundo said.

As their meal was being prepared, Twister and Adam talked.

"So did you surf back in New York?" Twister asked.

"Here and there. The waves in the Hampton's aren't anything like the waves in Hawaii. My family and I go to our condo every Christmas since we don't celebrate." Adam answered.

"What? How do you not celebrate Christmas?" Twister looked at Adam weirdly.

"Um...because I'm Jewish." Adam laughed. "Seriously, one would know I'm Jewish with a name like Konigsberg."

"Oh. Right." Twister looked down in embarrassment.

"Dude, it's fine. You didn't know." Adam chuckled.

Twister looked up at him and smiled.

"So tell me about you. What does your family do?" Adam asked.

"My dad works in accounting, my mom stays at home and my brother is my brother. He actually dating Reggie and boy has that gone well with Otto?" Twister chuckled.

"Why? They don't get along?" Adam asked.

"Lars used to bully us when we were younger. Otto kind of has a grudge against him and plus, it didn't help when we found Lars and Reggie in bed. We saw things we can not unsee."

Adam grimaced. He couldn't imagine what things Twister saw.

"How about you? What do your folks do? Do you have siblings?" Twister asked.

"One sister. Leah is 5 and she's a handful. Kinda envious that you have a brother." The boys laughed at Adam's comment.

"My mom owns a legging and scarf business from home, which she's pretty good at. People buy from her all the time. Her stuff is popular amongst teenage girls who enjoy wearing crazy 90s print."

Twister laughed at Adam's comment.

"As I mentioned before, my dad is a heart suergon and a pretty good one too. He's one of the best doctors in the country." Adam mentioned.

"Sounds like it. Are you looking to be a doctor like him?" Twister asked.

"Nah. I actually want to go to culinary school." Adam answered. "I enjoy cooking believe it or not."

"I can't cook to save my life." Twister chuckled. "As for me, I just focus on my passion, which is filming and my YouTube channel."

"Hold up...the skating and extreme sports channel TwistRod3...that's you?" Adam asked.

"Guilty." Twister chuckled.

"Dude, my friends and I in New York use to watch your videos and talk about them. Seriously, you film pretty sweet stuff!" Adam gloated.

Twister blushed at the comment. The boys talked some more until Raymundo served them their meals.

"Here you go, boys. Enjoy!" He said with a smile.

As Adam took a bite in his burger, he exclaimed, "Whoa! This is good!"

"Glad you like it." Raymundo chortled.

"Seriously, man. This puts Nathan's Hotdogs in Coney Island to shame." Adam exclaimed.

The boys still talked while eating. Even after they finished their meal, they still hung out at the Shack. It wasn't until Twister looked at his phone and said, "Oh man! It's almost five. We've been here for a while."

"Maybe we should call it a day." Adam took out his wallet and said to Ray, "How much, sir?"

"No charge. Twister has been friends with my kids for years and any friend of Twister's eats for free." Raymundo said with a smile.

"Gee, thank you, sir." Adam replied.

"And it's Raymundo. Don't call me sir." Raymundo chuckled.

"Right, thanks." Adam replied.

Twister and Adam made their way out of the Shore Shack and skated off.

"I better get going. My grandparents are coming over for a visit and they want to see the new house." Adam told Twister.

"Yeah. I better get going too." Twister added.

"We should do this again. I had fun." Adam said with a smile.

"I'd like that." Twister said.

After the boys said their good byes. Twister skated all the way home smiling the whole time. Once he got to his house. He climbed up the steps, still feeling rather giddy until he opened the door to see Reggie on top of Lars with her top off and Lars with no shirt on with his hands placed on her bottom, making out.

"Seriously, guys! I sit on that couch!" He yelled.

Startled, Reggie grabbed her shirt and said, "Twister...we didn't hear you come in."

"Whatever, Reggie." Twister rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so happy, dork?" Lars asked getting up.

"Just had a good day. That's all." Twister replied as he made his way to his room.

"Okay...who is she and what has she done to you?" Reggie giggled.

"I'm not saying anything yet." Twister giggled. "All I'm saying is I had a good day."


	5. Hockey Tryouts

Three weeks into the school year...

Twister and Adam became even closer as the days went by. They bonded over sports and skating and Adam even hung around the group. The four friends liked having a new person to join their group but Otto somewhat became jealous of Twister and Adam's budding friendship. One day in school, Sam took his seat in computer class. Adam sat beside him.

"Hey, man." Adam greeted him.

"Hey, Adam. You do the homework last night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Got it done this morning." Adam replied.

Sam noticed a flyer for hockey team tryouts on Adam's notebook.

"Thinking of trying out for hockey?" Sam asked.

"Kind of. I use to play hockey back in Brooklyn. I even assistant coached the boys field hockey team in Jew camp." Adam chuckled. "Kinda miss it."

"Well since I'm off the team for the season, why don't you try out?" Sam suggested. "They could use a new player."

"How did you trip on a dog?" Adam chuckled.

"I have no clue. I'm probbaly the butt of all jokes now." Sam shook his head. "So what do you say? Care to try out?

* * *

 

A week later, hockey team try outs came about. Lars was sitting down when Reggie surprised him with a can of Red Bull.

"Here. Incase you get ainsty." She said.

"Thanks, Mi Vida. You're an angel." Lars smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks. So how do you feel about try outs?" Reggie asked.

"Eh...hate having to go through the process of finding a new player. Might as well call it watching these lameos waste my time. Did the Squid really have to trip over a dog?" Lars said annoyed.

"Lay off. He's getting better." Reggie replied.

At that moment, Otto came by with Valeri.

"Hey, Lars, just because we are captains and you're dating my sister doesn't mean I'm going to all of a sudden be friends with you." Otto said rudely.

"I don't plan on it." Lars mocked replied.

"Reggie why are you here?" Valeri asked. "Isn't this a closed try out?"

"I'm writing for the school news paper. But I can say the same thing about you being here." Reggie replied.

"Whatever, Reggie." Valeri rolled her eyes.

Once all the boys that were trying out were together, Otto got up and said, "Okay. How I wish we could take all of you but we are only looking for three new players. Now let's get..."

"Sorry! Had to run home and grab my gear." Adam rushed in the gym with his gear on.

Twister turned and smiled a big smile. One obnoxious guy said, "Hey, look! It's the Brooklyn Shoobie."

Everyone laughed except Twister. Lars got up and said, "Hey, the only one who can pass insults is me! You, Brooklyn, what's your name?"

"Adam Konigsberg." Adam replied.

"You were suppose to be here before 4:00. It's now 4:02..." Lars was cut off my Otto.

"Dude, he showed up." He protested.

"Yeah, Lars. Stop ragging on him." Twister pleaded.

Lars felt on the spot and turned to Adam saying, "Fine! Just so you know, if you make the team, you are not to show up late to practices so I will let this one slide for now. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain." Adam replied.

"Alright...show me what you lameos got!" Lars announced and the tryouts began.

From the looks of it, Adam seemed to be the most experienced and the best player of the boys trying out.

"The Brooklyn Shoobie's got some mad skills." Lars said to Otto.

"Something we can both agree on for once." Otto replied.

As the tryouts went on, Adam showed the two captains his best until Otto called, "Okay, time out! Thank you, everyone. The list will be up by Friday."

As the other boys were walking to the locker room, Lars spotted Adam and called out, "Hey, Brooklyn...a word."

Adam skated over to both Otto and Lars. Otto started, "Dude, where did you snag those skills?"

"Well I use to play a lot of street and ice hockey back in Brooklyn and I assistant coach games when I worked as a councilor at Jew camp." Adam chuckled.

"Normally, the captains shouldn't do this but we will see you at practices. You made the team." Lars stated.

"No way! Really?" Adam exclaimed.

"We start practices in two weeks. Don't be late." Lars demanded.

"No. I won't." Adam was excited to be part of the team.

As Lars walked off, Otto said, "Dude, grab Twister and let's head to the Shore Shack to celebrate and talk hockey."

"Sounds sweet." Adam chuckled.

* * *

 

The three boys road to the Shore Shack. Twister was deep down excited to see the guy he was secretly harboring after join the team. Once the boys made it, Otto called, "Raymundo, three milk shakes and Shack burgers on the house! We found our secret weapon for the season"

Raymundo saw the boys and said, "Hey, congratulations, Adam! That's exciting."

"Thanks." Adam chuckled.

The boys took their seats and Tito served them their milkshakes.

"What may I get for you cuzes?" He asked.

"You know, Tito," Adam chuckled, "I'm craving a bacon cheese burger."

"Wait, aren't you Jewish, bro?" Otto asked.

"Reformed." Adam chuckled. "Hell, my parents and sister don't even keep kosher."

"Oh so in that case, I will have one too, Tito." Otto said.

"Make that three." Twister added.

"You got it, brothas!" Tito took their order and walked off.

The boys held up their milkshakes as Otto said, "Here's to a great season and to our new secret weapon."

"Cheers!" All three of them said.

The boys talked mostly sports and skating while waiting on their food. Everything seemed to be going okay until Otto started, "So Adam, you know my girlfriend, Valeri?"

"I've seen her." Adam replied.

"So she's tried setting Twister up with some of her girlfriend but sadly it didn't go so well." Otto turned to Twister, who was squirming in his seat. "No offense, bro."

"None taken." Twister replied.

"Anyway, she has a friend, Madison, who's pretty cute, and she and I wanted to ask if you wanted to double date." Otto asked.

"Thanks but no thanks dude. She isn't my type." Adam took a sip of his milkshake.

"But you didn't even meet her. How can you say..." Otto was cut off.

"I mean no girl is my type. Never liked girls." Adam simply said.

"Wait...are you saying that you're..."

"Gay? Of course I am." Adam simply said.

Otto looked at Adam with a blank stare. Adam took notice of this and said, "What? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I won't kick your ass in skating."

"Sounds like a challenge, Ottoman." Twister chuckled.

"Oh it's on." Otto said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Tito came by with the boy's food. The rest of the hangout was somewhat awkward after Adam just came out to his new friends. Twister, on the other hand, sat there wondering how Otto would take it if he came out to him one day.


	6. A Heart to Heart

That night, Twister walked into Lars' room and found him bench pressing. He then said, "Hey, bro. Do you have notes from Pereira's class?"

"Yeah. They are in my bag." Lars replied while putting the weight down.

Twister went to take a seat on the desk chair until Lars cried out, "Whoa! Don't sit on the chair!"

"Why? Is it broken?" Twister asked.

"No..um...Reggie and I are kind of adventurous if you know what I mean..." Lars explained.

"No. What do you mean?" Twister asked.

"Well...we like to..." Twister then caught onto what Lars was telling him.

"Oh man, dude. You're disgusting!" He cried.

"Hey, we just like to spice things up." Lars shrugged. "Plus she's always wanting to try new positions and such."

"Okay...you just gave me a mental picture." Twister said making Lars chuckle.

"So where were you? Out with your boyfriends?" Lars asked, making Twister tense a little.

"What?" Twisted said.

"Hey, Dork, relax. I'm fucking with you. To be fairly honest, I like Adam a lot better than Rocket Dork. At least he doesn't put you down and make you feel like second best." Lars explained.

"Yeah. He's cool. I found out he's gay..." Twister said looking down at his shoes.

"Oh is he really?" Lars said nonchalantly as he streched his arms.

"Yeah. Kinda came out to me and Otto today." Twisted looked down. "I don't know. Behind his back, Otto said to me he hopes it wasn't a mistake letting him on the team."

"How could it be a mistake? He was the best at the tryouts." Lars explained.

"Well, he said, and I quote, 'I have nothing against gays but if some faggot every tired to touch me, I'm not going to be happy.' It somewhat bothered be because Adam is my friend and all..."

"Hey, Adam can fuck elephants for all I care." Lars said as he grabbed a water bottle from his bedroom mini fridge.

"Ew..." Twister replied.

"But he's a damn good player and I'm not going to let Rocket Dork ruin it for the team. Plus, Adam is our meal ticket for the season since the Squid tripped on a dog." Lars explained. "Speaking of which, how does that happen?"

"Who knows." Twister took Lars' notes and said, "I'm just going to take your notes and..."

As he turned a heel, Twisted looked back a Lars and said, "Um...Lars?"

Lars, drinking water, looked at him.

"When did you and Reggie get together?"

Lars took in a breath and started to speak, "The summer before her sophomore and my junior year. It was when you and Rocket Dork were away at skateboard camp and the Squid was in Kansas. She and I were bored and decided to hang out since everyone else was away. We hung out that night and ended up going back to her place to watch Dragon Ball Super. Being the ballsy person she is, she kissed me first and told me she had always liked me for a long time. I ended up telling her I had felt the same way since we were in daycare together. We just spent the rest of the night having our first make out session to our favorite show."

"Sounds nice." Twister comment.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Lars asked looking at Twister.

"Huh? Uh...no. Not really?" Twister replied.

"Twist, what's going on? I know you're a shitty liar so what's on your mind?" Lars was getting impatient. "I can just whomp it out of..."

"Okay!" Twister cried. "Just don't tell mom and dad. But...I think I'm..gay..."

"That's all?" Lars chuckled.

"Yeah." Twister replied.

"Twist, I don't care if you like dudes. If anything, I kinda knew."

"How?"

"I don't know, I have good gaydar." Lars chuckled. "So do you like Adam?"

"Well...kind of..." Twister looked down at his feet. "I wanted to ask him out but..."

"If you like him, go for it. The worst he can say is that he isn't into you."

"Wow. This went better than I expected. Thanks, bro." Twister smiled.

As he was exiting Lars' room, he stopped in his tracks and said, "Wait...did we just have a normal conversation?"

Lars picked up a foam football and threw it at him.

"Whatever." Was all he said.

Twister smiled and walked towards his room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Rocket House...**

Reggie and Sam We're working on the school news paper in her garage when Sam's phone went off.

"It's Adam." Sam replied.

"You can take it. I just need to fix a few things." Reggie was in deep concentration typing.

Sam put Adam on speaker and said, "Hey, Adam. Reggie and I have you on speaker."

"Hi, Adam." Reggie called out.

"Hey!" Adam called out. "Sam, I'm just calling because I was wondering if you can email me the notes from today. I accidentally deleted mine."

"Sure. Not a problem."

As Sam went on his computer, Adam spoke again, "Uh...since you both are on the phone...can I ask you a question."

"What's up, Adam?" Sam replied.

"You guys are friends with Twister, right?" Adam asked.

Reggie was all of a sudden interested. She looked at Sam and spoke up, "Well his brother is my boyfriend but we have been friends with him for a long time. What's up?"

"I was going to ask what you guys can tell me about him." Adam asked.

Sam and Reggie caught onto what Adam was asking, looked at each other and smiled.


	7. Massage

 

 

 

The Ocean Shores High School hockey team was doing their part and practicing for the season. Twister definitely liked that he could see his crush everyday. Otto, on the other hand, had no clue about Twister. Despite Adam being an excellent play and fairly popular among the team, Otto was skeptical about a homosexual on the team and being in the same locker room as the guys. One day, while walking to school, Otto said to Sam, "Is your knee better because I want you back on the hockey team!"

"No can do, Otto. Physical therapy isn't finished yet." Sam chuckled.

"What's wrong with the team?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing...its just Adam." Otto said.

Adam...hearing his name made Twister's heart flutter.

"What's wrong with him? He's awesome." Reggie defended Adam.

"Well I don't like that he's going to be getting dressed in the same locker room as the guys." Otto said.

"Oh Otto, he's gay. So what. Doesn't mean he's going to be checking all the boys out. Get over yourself." Reggie snapped.

"Maybe I can talk to coach about getting him his own dressing space so he doesn't have to be near us." Otto suggested.

"You sound like a bigot, Otto. No offense." Sam said.

"Seriously, Otto. I can't stand up for your statement. It just sounds juvenile." Reggie said.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called.

The group turned around and saw Adam riding over on his bike. Twister smiled at seeing him.

"Hey, Adam." Otto greeted him somewhat coldly.

"That's a pretty sweet bike." Reggie took notice of his dark blue bike.

"Thanks. It was a Hanukkah present last year. Rode her in the Catskills." Adam turned to Twister. "Hey, Spanish partner."

"Hey. So you ready for a Pereira's test today?" Twister asked.

"Only when you are." Adam replied.

Twister and Adam went ahead of the other three only for Otto to say to Reggie and Sam, "Guys, he seems to flirt with Twister a lot. Make me uneasy."

"Sounds more like you're jealous." Reggie mocked him.

"Shut up, Reggie." Otto snapped.

"Otto, you're the only one who seems obsessed with Adam being gay. Just let it go." Sam stated.

With that being said, the friends walked onto school. Meanwhile, Adam noticed Otto was somewhat cold to him and said, "Dude, what's up with Captain Otto? He seems to have an attitude ever since I came out to him."

"Who knows...Otto is Otto. Hard to read him." Twister chuckled.

* * *

After school, the boy's hockey team met up again for practice. Everyone was on a roll until Twister collided into another's player and fell on his knee. Otto called time out and skated over to Twister.

"Dude, are you okay?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. My knee. I think I bruised it." Twister got up.

"Brooklyn, take Twister to the lockeroom to get an ice pack." Lars said to Adam.

"No, Lars. I'm fine." Twister protested.

"Bro, I'm not having your knee swell up so don't argue with me and go get an ice pack." Lars snapped.

Tiwster was slow but he knew what Lars was doing. He gave him a look that said, 'Really, bro.' and followed Adam to the locker room. Adam helped Twister take a seat and said, "Which knee is it?"

"My right knee." Twister said. "Seriously, bro. I'm okay."

Adam poked his knee and Twister screamed.

"I'm pretty sure your brother had a reason to say you need an ice pack. Plus, don't ever argue with the son and nephew of two doctors." Adam chuckled and went to get an ice pack.

He came back over and gave it to Twister to put on his knee.

"Your uncle is a doctor too?" Twister asked.

"Yeah except unlike his brother, he's a doctor for athletes. I use to fall and get hurt all the time and my mom use to take me to him all the time. I was there so often that the nurses all knew me." Adam chuckled. "He's actually the team doctor for the New York Mets. I use to see games for free."

"Lucky." Twister said. "Your life sounds incredible."

"It's whatever." Adam shrugged.

Twister kept the ice pack on his knee until Adam said, "I was in physical therapy countless times."

"Like Sam." Twister chortled. "Well he gets hurt a lot..."

"Except Sam listens to his doctor. I was stubborn. My uncle use to yell at me for not resting my knee and then one day I popped it."

"Ouch." Twister grimaced. "Did you get surgery?"

"Yeah. I was only 10." Adam chuckled.

"I actually injured myself when the gang and I went to New Zealand for the Junior Waikkikamukau games." Twister mentioned.

"How did that go?" Adam asked.

"Confusing. Everything was backwards." Twister chuckled. "It sucked when I got hurt though."

Adam chuckled and then started, "You know, my uncle taught me how to treat my knee if I ever felt spasms or whatever."

"How?" Twister asked.

"Give me your knee." Adam said with a smile.

Twister put his leg up and Adam ran his thumbs along his knee. He pressed down and circled where Twister felt pain. Twister closed his eyes and groaned.

"Ooh, that feels amazing." He moaned.

"Yeah?" Adam chuckled and kept doing what he was doing.

Hearing Twister groan was like music to Adam's ears so he kept doing what he was doing. Twister felt absolutely in heaven at Adam's touch. Everything was going okay until Otto called, "Twist?"

At that moment, Adam stopped massaging Twisters knee and quickly got up. Otto walked in and found them.

"What's going on?" He asked suspicious.

"Nothing. Just hanging out." Adam replied. "Um...I'm going back on the ice. Captain Lars will be pissed if I'm not there. Keep the ice on your knee."

As Adam went back out on the field, Otto looked at Twister somewhat suspiciously and said, "What happened?"

"Dude, he was giving me advice on how to make my knee better. His uncle is a sports doctor." Twister told Otto. "Well...my knee does feel better now so I guess I can go back out there."

Otto sighed and said, "I'd keep my distance because he seems to have those gay tendensies coming out."

Once Otto walked off, Twister sat there in conflict.


	8. Heartbreak Phone Calls

Between his waiter job and hockey practice, Lars finally got to see Reggie. He came to her house with a bouquet of flowers. She answered the door in a white tank top and blue shorts.

"Just in time." She said as Lars kissed her.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" He asked.

"Well, I thought we'd stay in and watch Netflix while I ordered a pizza." She replied.

Lars took a seat and looked at the display of movies on Netflix. As Reggie put the flowers in water, she called from the kitchen, "So I order a pizza with extra cheese and buffalo chicken if you don't mind. I was craving it."

Reggie walked in and sat beside her boyfriend.

"What movie did you want to watch?" She asked.

"How about the movies wait," Lars replied as he took Reggie into his arms. "I just want to indulge in you first."

Reggie giggled and made out with her boyfriend. Lars truly loved her...a lot. What he loved more was showing her how much he loved her and showing her that she changed him for the better. The kiss was getting heated as Lars worked his way down to Reggie's neck and collarbone, making her moan in delight. Thank God Raymundo was working late and Otto was with Valeri. Speaking of friends, something came to mind when Reggie then said, "Babe...can I talk to you about something..."

"Mmm hmm..." Lars was kissing her neck.

"I don't know...it's kinda about Twister." She stated.

"What about him?" Lars looked down at her.

"Oh he's fine. It's just that well. Okay don't tell him what I know because I'm not 100% sure yet." She said.

Lars got up and told Reggie, "If it's about you thinking he might be gay. Don't worry. I know. He told me."

"Oh my God." Reggie look at Lars in relief. "I wanted to say something but didn't want to be wrong. Oh my God! I'm surprised you figured that out."

"Well, duh! How could you not tell? Lameo." Lars joked as Reggie hit him with a pillow.

"Adam was asking about him." Reggie said.

"Was he really?" Lars asked.

"Yeah. He started asking Sam and I about what he's like, his interests, his hobbies...all of that stuff...you think we should try and get them together? It's so cute." Reggie gloated.

"Eh...let him try to get with him on his own. I purposely left them alone in the locker room until your brother walked in." Lars told her.

Reggie made a face at the thought of Otto ruining it for Twister.

"Honestly, I think Otto is a little obsessed with Adam being gay and wanting him off the team. He's probably jealous Twister has other friends beside him for a change."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lars replied.

Soon, the doorbell rang and it was the pizza.

* * *

Otto and Valeri finally got to go out alone. They went to the amusement park and hit up the rides and games. Everything was going okay till Valeri spoke.

"Babe, can I tell you something?"

"Whats up?" Otto asked.

"Okay...don't call me crazy but why is Twister all of a sudden hanging out with Adam? Apart of me thinks he's probably gay." Valeri stated.

"Wait...you think Twister's gay? No way! Gays are girlish. Twister is far from gay!" Otto protested.

"But Adam isn't girlish. He's into skating, surfing and all of that shit like you and Twister." Valeri stated.

"True." Otto shrugged.

"I don't know. It seems weird how Adam is always around Twister. Either he's replacing you for the Brooklyn Fag or he's gay. But that's just me." Valeri said. "Plus, Twister is Catholic so that doesn't go down well in his religion. Especially him being both Hispanic and Catholic. I'd hate to be there when he comes out to his family."

"Babe, I will prove to you Twister isn't gay." Otto told his girlfriend.

"Then how come he failed at dates with girls?" Valeri pointed out.

Otto sat and thought for a moment...could Valeri be right? He needed to figure something out.

"Babe, Twister isn't a fag and I will make sure of it."

* * *

**The next week...**

The boys hockey team just walked out of an early morning meeting. As Twister and Adam were walking out of the auditorium, Adam said, "I have to meet up with Sam in study hall. Will catch you later."

"Okay. See ya, man." Twister called.

Otto came up behind Twister and said as he patted him on the back, "What's up bro? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Um...dude, we just hung out yesterday." Twister chuckled. "Remember? We went to Mad Town and I filmed more videos."

"I'm saying that ever since you started to hang out with _Adam_ , I feel like I've been replaced."

"Replaced? Otto, you're still my best bro. I'm allowed to have other friends." Twister was defensive.

"Look...I'm not saying you can't have other friends. I'm saying that I find it weird how Adam always has to be around you. I mean, have you noticed how he looks at you? Kinda sick." Otto grimaced.

"Otto, are you jealous of me having other friends because it sounds like it?" Twister replied.

"What I find weird is that he's always hanging around you. Come on, have you seen how he looks at you!" Otto cried.

"I don't notice anything. But so what! He's my friend." Twister said. "I just think you're jealous I have another friend who isn't you and you can't deal with the fact that I final,y have a friend who doesn't see me as second best to bring himself up. I'm sorry but that's how I feel our friendship was. It's just nice to have a friend who doesn't do that to me."

With that being said, Twister walked to his locker, leaving Otto alone.

* * *

Finally sixth lunch period! Twister was getting his skateboard when Otto walked by.

"Hey." He said. "Still want to get lunch?"

"Whatever." Twister replied.

"Look, man. I'm sorry. You can have other friends. Maybe I was a little jealous of you and Adam being friends. I felt I was being replaced and I overreacted so...I'm sorry."

Twister thought a moment and said, "It's cool, dude. Like I said, you're still my best bro."

The boys did their secret handshake.

"So is Adam coming along?" Otto asked.

"Is that okay?" Twister asked.

"It's fine. Besides, Valeri wants to come too." Otto chuckled.

"Oh okay. No problem."

The four went out to lunch at the Shore Shack. Once they got there, Raymundo and Tito saw them and greeted them. To their dismay, Valeri was there. Raymundo secretly wished they would break up.

"Hello, little cuzes! What may I get for you?" Tito asked.

"I don't know. How are the fish tacos?" Adam asked looking at the menu.

"Please do not order them. They stink up the whole place." Valeri told Adam.

Tito looked like he wanted to yell at her but held back. Instead, he said with a smile, "How about we keep it simple today? Burger and fries for everyone?"

"Works for me." Otto said.

Tito turned around and gave Raymundo a look that the kids didn't see. The boys were talking while Valeri was looking at her phone the whole time. In mid conversation, an 80s song came on the restaurant radio, which got Raymundo pumped.

"Awesome! I love Erasure!" He gloated.

"Ugh. I hate this music." Valeri groaned.

"What are you talking about, Val? This is the best song."

"I don't know. Sounds faggish to me." Valeri replied, which made Twister tense a little.

"With all due respect, Valeri," Adam started, "I'm an open homosexual so I'd appreciate a better use of terminology."

"What are you, the word police?" Valeri snapped.

"Valeri, he's right. This is a place of acceptance and words like that are prohibited." Tito told her.

"Okay. I didn't come here to get yelled out. Sorry, babe. I gotta bounce." Valeri got off the stool and took off.

"Otto," Raymundo said, "you really need to get rid of her."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Otto brushed off Valeri's attitude. "Its whatever."

"I'm telling ya. She must be fun at parties." Adam chuckled.

Twister laughed and said, "Good one, bro."

Otto didn't like Adam joking about Valeri and said, "Dude, don't get so sensitive. She didn't mean it. If you like, I will talk to her."

"I'd like that a lot actually." Adam replied.

Twister sat awkwardly. He was very anxious to come out to Otto. Out of random, Adam's phone went off and he looked serious. Twister noticed and said, "What happened?"

"I need to take this." Adam jumped off the stool and answered, "Greg...what a surprise."

Twister's heart fell to his stomach. Adam already had someone. Otto whispered, "Must be his boyfriend back in Brooklyn."

That being said, Twister couldn't show his sadness to Otto.

* * *

After school, Twister was on the computer playing a game when Sam sat beside him.

"You okay, man?" Sam noticed he was sad.

"Yeah. I'm cool. Just depression kicking in. They may have to up my dosage. What are you doing here?"

"Reggie and I have to finish up the school newspaper. She and Lars are going to spend time apart today. She said he hasn't hung out with his friends so he will spend time with them. So glad I'm not in a relationship."

Reggie emerged out of nowhere and sat beside Sam.

"Hey. I just had to grab something out of..." Reggie looked at Twister.

"Hey, Twist, you okay?" Reggie asked.

"I'm fine." Twister replied.

Acting in an overprotective sister manner, she said, "Do I need to punch Adam?"

"No you...wait, how do you know that?"

"Lars told me." Reggie said.

"I kinda saw it too, Twist." Sam said.

"Oh man! I told him not to say anything!" Twister got up and fled the library and went home.

Reggie and Sam exchanged glances.

"I forgot to tell him we accept him." Sam said.


	9. A Brother's Help

It seemed like Twister was going crazy. He was having a full fledged anxiety attack in his room, pacing back and forth when he heard a wicked chuckle. It was the same chuckle Lars gave him when his voice cracked while practicing for his Cinco de Mayo concert when he was little. He turned and saw Lars standing at his door with a wicked smile.

"Im not talking to you again! I'm done with you, Lars!" Twister cried.

"Oh relax!" Lars snapped and shut the door. "Reggie told me she and the Squid had a feeling and she asked me. I just told her."

"But still...I would've wanted to tell her myself." Twister cried.

"Oh get over yourself. She told me what happened today. She told me you were sad and guessed it was something Adam did. So I talked to him myself." Lars started.

"What?! You talked to Adam?! Now I'm really done with you!" Twister screamed.

"Dude, chill! It wasn't so bad!" Lars screamed. "You see..."

**_Flashback_ **

_Lars was at the gym with his friends, Pi and Sputz when they saw Adam walk in. Pi looked up from the bench and said, "Dude, isn't that the Brooklyn Shoobie?"_

_Adam was lost in his own world and walked into the changing room. Lars told Pi, "Stay here. I need to have a word with him."_

_Not knowing he was being followed, Lars walked in after him in the changing room. Adam opened up an empty locker and was startled by Lars._

_"Geeze, Captain Lars. You scared the shit out of me!" Adam cried._

_"I think we need to have a word." Lars started. "You see, I have a reputation here in Ocean Shores and if I wanted, I can whomp your ass."_

_Adam was confused and said, "Um...what did I do?"_

_"Cut the shit!" Lars snapped. "You made my brother cry?"_

_"What? Dude I..." Adam was confused and then realized when he picked up his phone. "Oh man...he must've thought Greg..."_

_"Who the fuck is Greg?" Lars almost shouted._

_"Greg is my ex best friend in Brooklyn! He called to tell me he was sorry for bullying me after I came out to him and wanted to make amends. I told him I have a new life here but I will think about ever wanting to be his friend again! Oh man, I didn't realize I made Twister cry." Adam was freaking out._

**_Flashback Ends_ **

"Oh. That's who it was?" Twister asked.

"Yeah. Apparently we talked and he told me he likes you." Lars said. "He said you're...sweet."

"He said that?" Twister blushed. "Wow. I didn't know he felt that way."

"Yeah, yeah. So will you ask him out or not?" Lars was getting impatient.

"I guess." Twister dialed Adam's number and after the first ring, he hung up.

"I can't."

"Oh, give me the phone!" Lars grabbed Twister's phone and called Adam.

"Lars, no!" Twister protested but it was too late. Adam picked up.

"Hey, Twister." He said.

"Brooklyn, it's Lars."

"Oh...hey, Captain." Adam was taken aback. "Uh...why are you calling me on your brother's phone?"

"Because he has a question to ask you." Lars gave Tiwster the phone.

"I will kill you for this." Twister whisperd to Lars and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey, man. Look, I should've told you who Greg was and..."

"Don't worry. Lars told me. Um...the real reason why I'm calling is that...well...did you have plans this weekend? I thought we could go out and..."

"Um...yeah. That should be cool. How about you meet me at my place? 6:30?"

"Oh...um..." Twister stuttered until Lars took the phone from him again.

"6:30 is great. He will be there." Lars replied and hung up the phone.

Twister gave Lars a look only for Lars to say, "You'll thank me for this."

Lars threw Twister's phone on his bed and left his room.


	10. First Date Anxiety

Saturday night came. It was a plus for both brothers because Raoul and Sandy were going to a friend's wedding in Mexico which meant Lars was going to throw a sleepover with Pi, Reggie and Pi's girlfriend at the house. Otto went to a skateboard convention with Raymundo in Malibu and that meant Twister was in the clear. Before the date, he was struggling to find what to wear until Reggie picked out a casual blue button down shirt and jeans. She told him to not wear his signature hat.

Twister rode his bike to Adam's house, which was in North Ocean Shores, a community filled with mostly wealthy and affluent people, complete with big houses and all. Finally he got to what was Adam's house. A beautiful 7,000 square foot home with a round drive way. There was a fountain in front of the house.

"What did Lars get me into. I can't live up to this." Twister told himself.

He parked his bike on the side of the house and rang the door bell.

"Okay..be cool...this is your first date with someone you actually like...just be cool..."

While talking to himself, Twister's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was Adam. He was dressed in an expensive black T-shirt and even more expensive jeans. He smelled really good, like a fresh minty smell.

"Hey, Twist." He said.

"Hey..." Twister replied.

"Want to come in?"

Timidly Twister walked into the large sizes house. It was beautiful. There was a chandelier above and everything looked pristine. Adam noticed Twister was intrigued and said, "Dude, it's just a house."

"Oh...but...it's big." Twister replied.

"Yeah, I guess it's cozy." Adam shrugged.

"Uh...where is your family?" Twister noticed his family was no where to be seen.

"My sister Leah turned 5 yesterday so my parents surprised her with a trip to Disney. So they and the housekeeper are all down in Florida as we speak." Adam chuckled. "Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sure." Twister replied.

Adam and Twister walked out only for Adam to open the garage door. Twister saw Adam had his own car. It was a BMW Beamer.

"No way. You drive?" Twister looked at Adam's car.

"I got my license in New York. My parents refused to let me buy a new car so I brought this baby at the used BMW dealer ship in Bayside. My father payed extra to have her shipped over here. Used up most of my bar mitzvah money to buy her. Isn't she a beauty?"

The boys got in and buckled themselves. As Adam was starting the car and opening up the garage door, Twister asked, "So why don't you drive to school?"

"Think about it," Adam started, "If I drove to school, it defeats the whole purpose of having to skate to school with you. I like seeing you."

Feeling a blush creep upon his cheeks, Twister smiled at Adam, who smiled back.

* * *

The boys went to a very expensive mall that was 45 minuets away from Ocean Shores. The drive gave the boys a chance to get to know each other some more. Twister told Adam about how his parents came from Mexico while Adam told Twister about his great grandparents escaped Nazi occupied Germany. Once they got there, they went to the Cheesecake Factory. While at their table, Twister looked down at his menu to see what he wanted to eat. As he looked at the menu, he didn't realize Adam was looking at him. All he focused on was wondering what to eat. Then he saw the Pasta Da Vinci looked good and decided on that. The waitress came by and took their orders.

"What can I get for you boys?" She asked.

"I will have the Pasta Da Vinci." Twister replied and gave her his menu.

"You know, that sounds good. I will have the same." Adam added and handed his menu over.

The waitress took their menus and walked off.

"So is this your first time going out with a guy?" Adam asked.

"Um...kind of." Twister replied, which made Adam laugh. Twister glared at him.

"How is that funny?"

"No I'm not laughing because it's funny. I'm laughing because I figured it would be. You are so nervous."

Twister looked down somewhat ashamed.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of." Adam replied.

"No, it isn't that. It's just that my dates in the past were always with girls and they never worked out. They were kind of pathetic if you ask me."

Adam chuckled and said, "Yeah. It was somewhat of a shocker when I came out to my friends in New York. I was 15. My best friend, Greg, stopped talking to me altogether."

"Bummer." Twister said.

"Yeah but what can you do? It was the biggest reason why I couldn't wait to move out of Brooklyn." Adam shrugged. "If he was going to do that, fuck him. I don't need that."

Twister sat somewhat worried Otto might do the same thing if he told him.

"Did you tell your family?" Twister asked.

"Eventually I did. My parents were cool with it. Grandparents not so much. It took them time to get use to it." Adam stated. "The only person I needed to be there for me was Greg. He turned on me very slowly. It started with the silent treatment, then shoving me in the hallway, then throwing stuff at me, finally pushing me down the stairs breaking my leg in three places. We had a hockey game that day and I couldn't play."

"Wow. You went through hell." Twister said.

"It's whatever now. He got suspended but I have a hard time forgiving him." Adam said.

A brief moment of silence filled the air until Adam spoke up.

"So I hear you are into movies and you want to be a filmmaker." He said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Twister asked.

"I was talking to Sam and Reggie about you. I hope you don't mind." Adam replied.

"Um...no not at all and yeah all of that is true. Old horror movies seem to be my guilty pleasure if I'm not filming Otto." Twister said.

"You know the theater here is doing a week of old horror movies? I was planning to take you to that." Adam smiled.

"Really? That's awesome." Twister cried.

Adam smiled at Twister's reaction.

"Dude, you're the best." Twister said.

"You're the best too." Adam replied.

At that moment, their food came and Twister's mouth was salivating. He was hungry.

"I have an idea," Adam started, "if I pay for dinner, you get the movie?"

"Deal." Twister replied.

Dinner went well. The boys added in some conversation while eating. They ordered the classic cheesecake after they ate. The waitress must've gotten the hint it was first date and drizzled chocolate drizzle on top and gave them two forks to eat the cheesecake off one plate. Once the cheesecake was devoured, Adam paid for dinner and off to the theater they went.

"I swear, I think I'm done eating." Twister chuckled. "Hey, I've never seen the original Wickerman."

"If you've never seen that, then that's what's we'll see." Adam smiled.

Twister paid for the tickets and the boys took their seats in the theater. An hour into the movie, Twister was squirming in his seat. By the end, he was very creeped out and felt his anxiety going up. Once the movie let out, Adam and Twister walked back to the car. Adam noticed Twister was tense after the movie.

Adam said, "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Yeah. That was just a very scary movie." Twister chuckled.

"Says the one who says horror movies are his guilty pleasure." Adam chuckled until he saw Twister was really freaked by the movie.

"You want me to take you home?"

"I would say yes but Lars is having a sleepover with Reggie, Pi and Pi's girlfriend so I don't want to walk in on whatever they do. Plus I'll be alone and I don't feel like being alone after that movie." Twister chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go back to my house then. We can chill there." Adam took out his car keys.

During the very silent car ride home, Adam could tell at the corner of his eye that Twister was still tense after watching the movie. He slowly took his hand and said,"Hey, you're okay. Okay?"

Taken by surprise by Adam's touch, he felt his heart beating faster than it ever had. He never had that with a girl. Adam held on to Twister's hand for the rest of the ride home. Once they got back to Adam's house, Twister seemed to be calmer.

"You okay?" Adam chuckled.

"Much better. I didn't know that movie would be that insane." Twister chuckled.

"It was much better than that God awful Nicholas Cage remake." Adam chuckled. "Shall we?"


	11. The First Time

Twister and Adam walked inside the mansion after their night out. Twister couldn't get over the fact Adam held his hand in the car. It was the best car ride he endured.

"Want to listen to music in my room?" Adam asked.

"Sure." Twister followed Adam up the stairs and walked down the hall.

Adam opened the door to a large size bedroom. Twister was amazed at how much bigger Adam's room was compared to his. The walls were painted blue with white carpeting that came from the hallway. There was a black couch against the wall. The walls were painted dark blue and the bedsheets were dark blue as well. The bedroom also contained a PS4, a plasma screen tv, blue ray player, a desk with a Mac desk top, speakers and iPad.

Upon the walls were framed autographed posters of famous skaters and snowboarders. There was even a framed New York Mets jersey signed by Mike Piazza. Above his bed was a panorama photo of Brooklyn. Next to it was a framed prayer of letters written in Hebrew.

"What is that language?" Twister pointed to the Hebrew lettering.

"Hebrew. It's basically a prayer to ask God to watch over and protect us." Adam explained.

"Sounds hard." Twister chuckled.

"You get us to it." Adam shrugged.

Twister noticed two pictures next to Adam's nightstand.

"Where was that?" He asked.

Adam noticed him pointing to the picture of Adam's family.

"That was my bar mitzvah." Adam smiled.

In the picture, Adam was surrounded by his family. Both he and his father were wearing yarmulkes except Adam's was a New York Mets one. Adam was holding the Torah and wore the Tallit. Twister noticed another picture of what seemed to be a young looking Adam with an older gentleman.

"Who's that man?" He asked.

"That's my grandpa," Adam replied in a serious tone. "My dad's dad actually. He actually owned a steakhouse in Upper Manhattan. My parents decided that at an early age, I should learn the value of hard work so I use to come in and help out in the kitchen. I learned a lot from him. He taught me how to cook and grill a mean steak. He died of a heart attack three weeks before my bar mitzvah. I wore his pin that he earned in the army on my suit so apart of him could be with me. He was my best friend."

Twister could tell Adam was sad talking about his grandpa. He placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Sorry, man. I know how you feel. My grandma was the best. She use to spoil the hell out of me and Lars. She use to sneak us candy when my mom wasn't looking. It didn't go so well with her."

"What happened to her?" Adam asked.

"Cancer. It was really sad." Twister explained.

"Sorry, man." Adam replied.

Sadness filled the air until Adam said, "So...let me put on Pandora."

Adam walked over to his computer and put on the Goo Goo Dolls radio station. From there, Twister and Adam sat on the couch and kept talking about anything and everything.

"So wait..." Adam chuckled, "you had a seal? Like an actual seal?"

"Yeah. Bruce was my boy. But Otto, Reggie and Sam wouldn't let me keep him." Twister explained.

"Oh man. If I did that, my mom would yell, " Adam cleared his throat and started to mimic his mother's heavy Brooklyn, Jewish accent, "Adam Jeremiah, what the hell is that thing? Get that filthy animal outta my house!"

Twister started to laugh.

"Do all people in Brooklyn talk like that?" He laughed.

"For the most part." Adam chuckled. "So Lars use to bully you guys?"

"Yeah believe it or not?" Twister replied.

"How he approached me at the gym, I believe it." Adam stated.

"Sorry about that." Twister said.

"It's whatever." Adam shrugged.

"But anyway, he use to be an asshole. Until one day..." Twister said.

"One day what?" Adam leaned in closer to hear the story.

Twister cleared his throat and started to tell the story, "He had gotten into a fight with our parents and he stormed out of the house to take a bike ride. Some drunk driver ran the stop sign and hit Lars. He was rushed to the hospital. My mother was going nuts. I was worried about him so I did the normal thing, which was pray and ask God to let my brother be okay. Sure enough, Lars was fine. He had stitches but he survived. From then on, he stopped being mean to me. He calls me dork here and there but...brothers."

"He's very lucky to have you." Adam responded, which made Twister smile.

"You know before our date, he texted me, 'Break my brother's heart, I break your neck.' I shrugged it off."

"Typical Lars." Twister chuckled.

The song then changed to the song, 'Bullet' by Ann Mar. Adam got up from the couch and turned to Twister.

"Want to dance?" He asked Twister.

Twister took Adam's hand and the started to dance slowly to the song.

_Did not know when we met How far we'd get Do you feel the same way?_

Twister felt different. He wasn't sure what it was but all he knew was being in Adam's arms made him feel safe and secure.

_As soon as I leave you I gotta see you And I don't know Do you feel the same way?_

He felt Adam's breath against his neck, which gave him chills. Adam broke the silence and whispered to Twister, "I think I'm falling in love with you Maurice Rodriguez."

_You won't go when I won't go Do you know what you're doing to me? And I take another step Do you know what you do to me?_

Twister slowly looked up at him and saw the seriousness in Adam's eyes. His eyes were full of love. Slowly, Adam leaned in to kiss Twister softly on the lips. Surprised at first, Twister accepted the kiss with full on love and passion.

_How can I keep myself away when I'm falling hard for you I've never known this kind of love I can't help that I'm falling hard for you You won't say, you won't show How you feel How you feel_

All he wanted was to be with someone and it seemed like God answered his prayers and sent Adam.

Breaking the kiss, Adam started to unbutton Twister's shirt. Twister was nervous because he had never been with a guy before. Adam noticed this and whispered to him, "It's okay...don't be afraid..."

 _Don't fall, don't feel_  
_But I sink farther_  
_Do you feel the same way?_

With that he kissed his neck, which earned soft moans from Twister. Once Twister's shirt was off, Adam softly brushed his fingers along his tone body. Twister touched the hem of Adam's shirt and removed it over his head.

_And I know I'll see you, I can't avoid you  
Do you feel the same way?_

Both young men kissed again and Twister pushed Adam back on his bed. Adam could tell this was Twister's first time so he decided to be the one in charge. He rolled over so he was on top of Twister and kissed his neck and moved lower. Adam was unbuckling Twister's pants and pulled them off revealing his hard length.

Adam took him into his mouth and started to suck him. Twister laid his head back and moaned a low moan. He had never felt anything like this before. Adam bobbed his head up and down while Twister moaned with pleasure.

 _You won't show what I won't show_  
_Do you know what you're doing to me?_  
_And I take another step_  
_Do you know what you do to me?_

"Oh fuck yes." Twister moaned out and moved and placed a hand on the back of Adam's head. Adam moved his hand to Twister's entrance and pushed in a finger to get him use to the feeling of being opened. Twister arched his back and moaned as Adam did so. He was grabbing the sheets with his free hand. Adam soon knew that Twister was about to cum the way he was moaning. He took him out of his mouth and moved back up his body. He kissed Twister again and moved his finger that was still in the young man a little faster. Twister broke the kiss and said, "Take me, I can't wait any longer."

_How can I keep myself away  
When I'm falling hard for you_

Adam smiled and took his finger out and moved and placed himself at the entrance. He pushed in slowly so not to hurt his soon to be lover. Twister closed his eyes tight and opened his mouth. Nothing came out but and small grunt. Adam didn't move at first he wanted Twister to get use to him.

 _I've never known this kind of love_  
_I can't help that I'm falling hard for you_  
_You won't say, you won't show_  
_How you feel_  
_How you feel_  
_How you feel_

"Oh fuck Adam move." Twister finally told him. Adam smiled and began to move into him. He started out slow but began to pick up the pace. He held himself up with his elbows and leaned down and kissed Twister. Twister kissed him with hunger and want. Twister wrapped his arms around Adam's back and pulled him closer. Twister broke the kiss and moaned out.

"Oh fuck Adam…yess." Adam moved and sat up. Twister didn't like that at all, he wanted to be close to him. He gave him a look.

"So that I can fuck you better." Adam told him. He began to move his hips again a little faster and Twister was beside himself with pleasure. Adam moved to where he was now slamming into Twister. He moved his hips and hit something inside of his love. Twister's eyes opened wide and he screamed out.

"OH FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE!" He moved and hit it repeatedly. Twister was loving this feeling. He was falling more in love with Adam.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." Twister warned him. Twister came on himself and some on Adam. Adam smiled and closed his eyes and listened to Twister cum again. This sent him over the edge and he came inside of him. They rode out their orgasms to where they couldn't move. Adam pulled out of Twister and laid beside him. He looked over at Twister and saw a smile on his face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm great." Twister told him and looked over at him. Adam leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

 _How can I keep myself away_  
_When I'm falling hard for you_

"I love you Maurice Rodriguez." He whispered in Twister's ear.

 _I've never known this kind of love_  
_I can't help that I'm falling hard for you_

"I love you Adam Konigsberg." Twister replied.

They laid there for a while taking everything in. Sure enough, Adam looked down and saw Twister fell asleep by his side. With that, he turned off the lights and fell asleep next to the guy he loved as the song that perfectly described their love played out.

   
_You won't say, you won't show_  
_How you feel_  
_How do you feel?_

 _How do you feel?_  
_How do you feel?_


	12. The Morning After

The next morning, Twister was still sleeping in Adam's embrace. Adam studied the freckles on Twister's face and was brushing a finger along them. Twister woke up to Adam and all he said was, "Hey..."

"Hey..."

"I don't want to get out of bed." Twisted stated.

"Just one question." Adam started. "How do you have redhair and freckles but Lars doesn't?"

"My great grandmother from Mexico apparently was fair skin with red hair and freckles. I never met her but she was one of the rare few who had that." Twister replied.

"I love them." Adam smiled and kissed his freckles, meeting Twister's lips.

"I can't stop thinking about last night." Twister smiled.

"Sounds like you had fun." Adam chuckled.

"Fun would be an overstatement." Twister smiled.

"You mean an understatement?" Adam laughed earning a glare from Twister.

"Sorry." Adam chuckled.

Soon, Twister heard his stomach grumble. Adam looked down and said, "Someone is hungry."

With that being said, Adam got up and put on pants.

"Where are you going?" Twister asked.

"Making you breakfast. I will be back." Adam kissed Twister on the lips and walked out of his room.

Twister slept for five minuets more until he realized he couldn't take being without Adam any longer and decided to downstairs. There he found Adam making breakfast in the kitchen. Even the kitchen was huge! How big was everything in this house? The kitchen was simple looking with marble counter tops and white cabinets. It was very neat to say the least. There was an island in the middle with four chairs. Adam turned around and chuckled, "You ruined the whole breakfast in bed idea I had."

"Sorry. I felt lonely." Twister chuckled. "What are you making?"

"My mother's famous latkes and just for you...a Mexican omelette. I'm surprised we had the ingredient considering we had Mexican last weekend." Adam chuckled.

Twister smiled. He heard his phone buzzing and saw it was Otto. He let it ring and ignored the call. A few moments later, Adam served two plates of Mexican omelette and latkes with a glass of orange juice and toast. Twister took a bite of the latke and said, "This is potatoes."

"Latkes are potato pancakes." Adam chuckled. "Cant get anymore Jewish than that."

Twister chuckled and took a bite of Adam's omelette.

"Wow! This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"I'm happy you like it." Adam smiled.

The boys ate their breakfast and talked. Just then, Twister's phone went off. It was Otto again. Twister ignored it.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"Otto but I don't want to talk right now. I'm with you." Twister smiled.

After breakfast, Adam took their plates and cups and was about to clean the kitchen. Twister came up behind him and hugged him.

"Breakfast was great. Thanks." Twister kissed Adam on the ear.

"Anytime." Adam replied with a smile.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower upstairs. Maybe we can watch a movie?" Twister suggested.

"Sure."

Twister ran back into Adam's room to use his bathroom shower. He felt like he needed to clean up, especially after the activities last night. However, he was still in a daze that he made love to the guy he loved for the first time. How will his friends take this? Or Lars? They were supportive but would they be for long? While letting the hot water beat down on him, he heard the shower door open and saw Adam walk in.

"Babe, weren't you cleaning the..." Twister started to talk but was silenced with a kiss on the lips.

"The dishes can wait..." he whispered.

The two kissed on the lips but it was full of heat and passion. Twister had his love against the wall and grabbed hold of his hard length and began to stroke it while he kissed his neck. Adam moaned a soft moan. For a first timer, Twister was amazing at what he did. Once Adam was nice and hard, Twister kissed his body lower and lower until his mouth met with his lover's length.

"Oh fuck..." Adam groaned in pleasure.

This was Twister's first time doing this so he hoped he was going to do this right and not screw up. Adam ran his fingers through Twister's red hair and massaged his wet scalp. The louder he moaned, the more his love sucked. Adam felt on the brink of cuming and pulled Twister away. Twister looked up worried and said, "Did I offend you?"

"No. That was amazing." Adam smiled. "I just didn't want to cum yet."

The guys kissed and Adam turned Twister around so his front was against the wall. With that, Adam kissed Twister's neck from behind and stuck his fingers his love's entrance. Twister moaned in pleasure as Adam moved his fingers in and out. This went on for a while until Twister cried out, "Adam...I need you inside me! Please!"

With that being said, Adam moved his fingers out of Twister and pushed himself inside his love. He moved in good rhythm but made sure not to over whelm Twister, who was beside himself in utter pleasure.

"Faster..." Twister moaned.

Adam did what his love pleased and pushed deepe and harder. They both moaned in unison. Adam felt himself about to cum.

"Babe, I'm going to cum..." he moaned.

"Cum for me." Twister moaned.

With that, both of them came hard and panted. Twister turned around and kissed Adam and as the hot water beat down on them.

* * *

That late afternoon, Adam drove Twister home.

"So this is where I live. Not so fancy." Twisted joked.

"Small but looks cozy." Adam chuckled.

"Anyway, thanks for a fun weekend." Twister said.

The two kissed and looked at each other for a bit.

"I will see you at school." Adam said.

"I love you." Twister said.

"I love you too, Maurice." Adam replied.

Twister got out of Adam's car and walked me up the stairs to his house. When he walked in, he found Lars and Reggie cleaning up the house. She was in one of Lars' T-shirt's and her panties.

"Good Lord, Reggie!" Twister covered his eyes.

"Twister!" Reggie cried and ran to get pants.

"Where were you all day?" Lars asked.

"I was with Adam." Twister smiled. "How was your sleepover?"

"Fun. Just need to clean up the place until mom and dad come home." Lars said as they picked up beer bottles and pizza boxes.

Reggie finally came out in sweat pants.

"So how was your night with Adam? Did you two make it official?" She asked.

"Well...we don't want to announce anything yet but we really do like each other." Twister said with a smile.

"I'm happy." Reggie replied and turned to Lars. "I'm going to clean put the dishes in the dish washer away."

"Sure, Mi Vida." Lars kissed her before she dismissed herself.

Reggie walked inside and left the brothers alone.

"I'm happy for you, bro." Lars stated.

"Thanks and I owe you big time." Twister replied.

"That you do." Lars laughed before earning a glare from his bother.


	13. Who is she, Maurice?

It was two weeks since Twister and Adam had their first night of passion and Twister was still over the moon. Because neither of them were ready to tell their family or friends, they kept it in the dark but managed to successfully go out. Twister wanted so much to tell Otto but he wasn't ready at the moment. For now, he just enjoyed the secret time he and Adam could share until they were ready. The most romantic day of Twister's life is when he snuck Adam to the secret spot; they surfed, had a picnic and even held each other under the stars. Adam was perfect and he loved him so much.

One day at school, Otto walked up to Twister, who was looking over Spanish notes.

"Hey, bro. I barely see you anymore. What's up?" He greeted.

"Sorry. Just been busy." Twister chuckled.

"I get you. I'm running around too. Raymundo is making me work the Shore Shack. He is trying to teach me and Reggie to run the business. I don't know if i want to." Otto stated.

"Bummer." Twister replied.

"So did you hear the Squid is doing better?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. That's good news. Maybe he can join the team again." Twister said.

"I was thinking that. He asked me to help him with hockey after school if you want to come. The doctor said he should start working his knee with sports." Otto explained. "I kinda invited Adam since he's a beast on the field but you're free to come too."

"Sure. I'm down."

Deep down, Twister just wanted to see Adam after school

* * *

Otto was getting really impatient when trying to assist Sam with his outdoor physical therapy for his knee.

"Squid, why do you keep falling?" he grumbled.

"Otto, my knee still somewhat hurts. You are making me put too much pressure on it." Sam told him.

"Maybe if you lost a few pounds, then it wouldn't be much of an issue!" Valeri yelled from the sidelines, which made Sam explode.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I lost weight!"

Everyone looked at him that he even used those words. Reggie, in particular, was proud of him for standing up to her. Sam looked at Otto and said, "Sorry...I lost my temper."

Valeri, visibly shaken, looked at Reggie and said, "Reggie, did you hear what Sam said?"

"I did and I must say, Sammy, you did lose a few pounds. Lookin great." She chuckled.

"Yeah, dude. Did you lose weight while in PT?" Twister added.

Valeri got up and snapped, "Wow. Just wow. I'm not going to sit there and be insulted. Babe, I will be at the Shore Shack!"

With that, Valeri marched up to the Shore Shack. Otto looked at Sam and said, "Did you really need to do that?"

"Otto, she had it coming." Reggie said, appalled at the fact Otto couldn't stand up to his girlfriend and defend his friends.

Sam tried standing again but the pressure was too much on his knee.

"Squid, why aren't you getting this!" Otto was annoyed now.

"Mind if I try?" Adam interjected.

"Be my guest." Otto replied.

Adam stepped in and said to Sam, "Sam, you are putting too much pressure on your injured knee. How about trying to balance on one knee with your injured knee slightly off the ground."

Sam did what Adam suggested and Otto hit the puck, which Sam was able to block much better.

"Hey, that worked! Thanks, dude!" Sam said, excitedly.

"Well what can I say? Being the son and nephew of doctors pays off." Adam replied pridefully.

"Okay, so you'll listen to the Brooklyn Shoobie but not to my pointers. You know what, fine! I will be at the Shore Shack if you need me." Otto walked off.

Reggie and Twister exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Don't mind my brother. He isn't an easy person to get along with." Reggie explained.

"You know, I have other things to worry about besides Otto's feelings." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Squid, maybe you can try out for the team again?" Twister suggested.

"Question," Adam started, "why do you call him Squid? I was wondering that."

"Because I was the new kid at the time and the name stuck." Sam chuckled. "Hey, since you are new, Adam, that makes you the new Squid!"

"More like the Jewish Squid." Twister added as he slapped Adam on the back.

"Bust!" Reggie, Twister and Sam laughed, leaving Adam flustered.

"Touche." He simply said.

"Hey, lets go get food. I'm starved." Sam said.

"You're always hungry, Sam." Twister joked.

"Hey, Adam," Reggie started, "my Zine is doing an article on gay athletes. Would you like to do an interview? I can put you on the cover as well."

"Sounds good. Maybe I can mail the article to my friends back home." Adam replied.

Meanwhile at the Shore Shack, Otto was looking at his friends laughing and joking with Adam. He was getting somewhat jealous of that scene. He then noticed Twister and Adam laughing with each other, which made him pissed off; Twister was his friend first. Valeri noticed this and said, "Don't let that fag get to you."

"I'm not." Otto replied. "He thinks he can come to Ocean Shores and take my friends, he's wrong!"

* * *

Twister was editing one of his videos until his phone rang. He saw it was Adam and answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." Adam replied. "I had to hear your voice."

Twister blushed and replied, "Well you're hearing it now."

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Editing a video for my youtube channel." Twister replied. "How about you?"

"Laying my my pool." Adam replied.

"I didn't know you had a pool." Twister said.

"Now you know." Adam snickered. "I wish I was there holding you."

"You and me both." Twister replied.

"I have a question." Adam said. "What's Otto's deal? He seemed pissed after I helped Sam out."

"Otto doesn't like competition. He always has to be number one. He did that with Tito's nephew once. I wouldn't take it personally."

"I'll try not to but he's kinda pissing me off." Adam stated. "Anyway..."

Twister chuckled and replied, "Yep...anyway..."

"Maurice, dinner is ready!" Sandy called from inside.

"That's my mom. I have to eat dinner. I will see you tomorrow." Twister replied.

"I love you." Adam said.

"I love you too." Twister replied.

Once their calls were done, Twister ran to the kitchen and sat with his family.

"Maurice, why don't you start the prayer." Raoul suggested.

"Um...sure..." Twister answered.

The family made the sign of the cross and Twister started, "Um...Lord, please watch over us and protect us and thank you for this meal...um...and thats it. Amen."

"Amen." The rest of the Rodriguez family replied.

Once dinner started, Sandy said, "So I heard you say, 'I love you.' Who is she, Maurice?"

Twister tensed up and Lars noticed.

"Just someone I've been seeing." Twister said. "We aren't ready to come clean to the world yet."

"You should bring her home for us to meet her." Raoul started.

"Uh...when I'm ready I will." Twister said and took a bite of his potatoes.


	14. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah

It was now early December and the boy's hockey team had their first game against their rivals, the Pacific Heights Warriors. In the locker room, Otto came up to Adam and said, "Dude, sorry that I was being an asshole to you. I just didn't know how else to be and I thought my friends liked you better than me so for that...I'm sorry."

"Thanks for apologizing." Adam smiled.

"So you ready to kick some Warrior ass out there?" Otto asked.

"Indeed." Adam replied and the boys gave each other a high five.

"Hold on. Let me show you how to do the wogitty." Otto chuckled and showed Adam how to do the Rocket secret handshake.

At that moment, the boy's team went out and did their thing. Lars and Otto were right about one thing and that Adam was the team's secret weapon. Four hours later, they beat the Warriors by 40-10. It was a big win for the boy's hockey team and it was only the first game. The boys went back to the locker room to celebrate. Lars made an announcement and said, "So far, this was our first game but we know who to thank for this big win..."

Otto thought Lars was going to acknowledge him until Lars said, "Give it up for Adam!"

The boy's hockey team cheered for Adam, leaving Otto with a twinge of jealousy. The boy's team chanted, "Brooklyn! Brooklyn! Brooklyn!"

* * *

The team celebrated at the Shore Shack. The four friends gave a toast for their win.

"You guys played incredibly out there!" Sam stated.

"Thanks, bro." Otto said. "Wish you were there to be apart of the team."

At that moment, Lars snuck up behind Reggie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, baby!" She chuckled and returned with a kiss on the lips. Otto rolled his eyes at their affection.

"Easy there." Raymundo showed disapproval toward Lars and Reggie practically sucking faces at the restaurant.

"Sorry, dad." Reggie giggled.

"Otto, Reggie, don't forget you two have to help put up the Christmas decorations here tomorrow," Raymundo said.

"We won't." Otto and Reggie replied.

Lars spotted Pi and Sputz and said to Reggie, "Come on. Let's go say hi to my friends."

As Lars and Reggie made their way to his friends, Otto spoke up and said to Twister, "Dude, your parents are here."

Twister turned around and saw parents come up to him and congratulated him on a job well done.

"We're so proud of you," Raoul stated.

"For once, we love to see you and Lars playing on the same team and getting along," Sandy said while hugging her son.

"Thanks," Twister said. "Oh, I want you to meet someone."

Twister pulled his parents away leaving Otto and Sam alone.

"Typical," Otto muttered to himself as he watched Twister take his parents to Adam and his family.

"Otto, Twister can have over friends," Sam stated.

"Adam had to take everything since he got here," Otto grumbled.

"Okay, if you are going to start being bitter, I'm leaving. In fact, I might. I'm hungry." Sam said and walked off.

Meanwhile, Twister made his way to Adam, who was with his family.

"Mom, dad, this is Adam." Twister introduced his parents to Adam. "Adam, these are my parents, Raoul and Sandy Rodriguez."

"Hi. We've heard so much about you." Raoul said to Adam.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Adam said as he shook hands with Raoul. "Oh, Twister, these are my parents, Albert and Rebecca Konigsberg. Mom, dad, this is Maurice."

"Pleasure." Albert shook hands with Twister and his parents.

Twister noticed Adam's parents had the same Brooklyn accent that Adam did. He also looked so much like his father, Albert, who was dressed in casual jeans and an Ocean Shores High School hockey sweatshirt. Rebecca was dressed in a designer blouse, jeans, leather jacket and leather boots.

"Hi. It's finally nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Your son played well out there," Sandy told Rebecca.

"Our Adam has always had a knack for extreme sports." Albert chuckled.

Otto saw from the bar how Twister and Adam's families were getting along; laughing and talking. It made him irritable at how Adam can just swoop in from New York and just take everything. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

The school year flew by and it was now the day before Christmas break. The four friends skated out of the building and rejoiced.

"No school for a week!" Otto said gleefully.

"I'm going to miss school." Sam, who was starting to skate again slowly, told his friends.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll be back before you know it." Reggie said.

"Please don't say that." Twister chuckled.

To celebrate, the group went to Mad Town to skate.

"So you guys know, I'll be in Kansas seeing my dad from the 26th to the 30th so don't miss me too much." Sam chuckled.

"Who's going to Kansas?" A voice said.

The group turned around and to Otto's dismay, it was Adam.

"Hey, Adam." Reggie greeted him.

Adam looked so good today. He was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt and jeans. Twister couldn't keep his eyes off the guy he loved.

"I saw you guys skating and I had to join. Hope you don't mind." Adam explained.

"Not at all." Twister stated.

"This party got crowded," Otto muttered.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"Uh...nothing dude. Nothing at all." Otto replied.

Adam shook his head.

"So you guys know the first night of Hanukkah is Saturday." Adam brought up.

"So..." Otto said.

"So..." Adam replied in the same voice Otto used, "my parents said I can invite my friends to Hanukkah dinner tomorrow night if you guys are down."

"I actually have to participate in the Christmas play at my church," Sam said. "I'm playing Joseph."

"Yeah and Lars and I have a party to go to tomorrow," Reggie said.

"Twist and I have plans to. Right, Twist? We have that thing?" Otto looked at Twister, who replied, "I don't know, Ottoman. I kinda wanted to go."

"Some friend you are." Otto grabbed his skateboard and skated off. "I'm going surfing."

"What's his deal?" Reggie was annoyed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't entertain that thought," Sam told Reggie.

"Exactly." Adam agreed. "So, Twist, 7:30 pm tomorrow. My house."

"Will do," Twister said with a smile.

Reggie and Sam smiled because they got the hint of Twister and Adam's relationship.

"Wanna skate the bowl with me?" Twisted asked Adam.

"You're on, dude..." Adam chuckled.

As the boy's skated off, Reggie said to Sam, "Okay, I'm with Lars but I'm so jealous of them. They are the definition of relationship goals."

* * *

That night, Twister dressed in a black shirt and jeans for Adam's house. He rode his bike and parked it against the garage door. He then climbed the steps to Adam's house and rang the doorbell. Just then, a Filipino woman, who looked to be in her 50s answered.

"Hi. I'm here for Adam..." Twister said.

"Oh. Come in. I'm Rosa, the housekeeper and live in nanny.

Twister walked in and saw Adam in his New York Mets yarmulke. Adam smiled a big smile and walked over to Twister.

"Hi." He said.

Rosa got the hint of this nature and said, "Dinner is almost ready Mr. Adam."

"Take your time, Rosa." Adam replied. "Twist, I need to show you something in my room."

As Twister followed Adam upstairs, Adam shut the door and kissed Twister with full-on passion and want. They held each other as if they didn't want to let go. After the kiss, they planted as if they were in need of some air Andy pressed their foreheads against one another's.

"I could kiss you all day if I had my way." Adam whispered.

This is where Twister wanted to be, in the arms of his love.

"Between us, I was secretly hoping the others would say no and not come to dinner," Twister said.

Adam smiled and kissed him again. Five minutes later, the boys came down and saw a little girl running and chasing a ball. She was very cute with her brown curls. She was also dressed like Elsa from Frozen.

"Adam, who is your friend?" She asked while looking up at Twister.

Chuckling at the little girl, Adam picked her up and said, "Twister, meet my sister Leah. Leah, this is my special friend, Twister."

Twister smiled down at the little girl. She reminded him of his cousin, Scotty, when he was younger.

"Hello, Leah." Twister said. "I like your dress."

Adam laughed and said, "She got it in Disney and wanted to wear it tonight."

"Do you know how to play dreidel?" Leah asked Twister.

"Uh...no but maybe you can teach me?" Twister chuckled.

"Adam, Leah, time to light the menorah," Rebecca called from the other room.

Adam carried Leah into the other room while Twister followed. Adam's parents saw Twister and smiled.

"Hello, Maurice. Happy Hanukkah." Albert said cheerfully.

Twister noticed he was wearing a yarmulke like his son.

"You too, Dr. Konigsberg." Twister said.

"Please, call me Albert. I'm not on the clock." Albert chuckled.

"Mommy, daddy, can I light the menorah?" Leah asked.

"Sure but Adam has to help you." Rebecca looked at her son who sighed.

Twister watched as Adam assisted his little sister with the candle so she wouldn't burn herself. There was something about him being kind to his sister that made Twister's heart melt. The family began to sing in Hebrew as Adam helped Leah light the candles:

_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tsivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah._

Twister watched as the candles lit up. He was intrigued by the rituals. Leah looked at Adam and smiled.

"That's so awesome." was all Twister could say.

"Mommy, when can we open the presents?" Leah was anxious.

"Okay. Let's open the presents." Rebecca chuckled.

Albert handed Adam and Leah their gifts. Adam got new wheels for his skateboard while Leah got a game she wanted.

"So you guys get a gift for each night?" Twisted asked.

"Correct. We start off with the small gifts on the first night and on the last night, we get the big gifts." Adam explained.

"Oh, Maurice. We got you something as well." Rebecca got up and went over and grabbed a gift card and gave it to Twister.

"It's a gift to thank you for being a friend to Adam." Albert explained.

Twister saw it was a Starbucks gift card and smiled.

"Wow. Thank you." He said.

* * *

Dinner was served. The food consisted of latkes, challah, fried matzo balls, brisket and jelly donuts for dessert. At the dinner table, the family talked about the upcoming trip back to Hawaii. Leah went on and on about making sandcastles and playing in the pool. Albert looked up at Twister and said, "So, Maurice, Adam tells us you want to be a filmmaker."

"Yeah. I've always liked making home movies." Twister answered.

"What do you film?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh...mostly my friends skating and I upload them to YouTube. I've been doing it for a while now." Twister said.

"New York has a very good film school. Do you know where you want to go to school?" Albert asked.

"Haven't thought of it really," Twister answered.

Adam could tell he was nervous about tonight but he could tell his parents really liked Twister. Leah interjected and said, "Maurice, can I bring you a seashell from Hawaii?"

"I'd like that." Twister smiled.

Leah smiled back.

* * *

They ate jelly donuts and the cookies Leah baked with Rosa, Adam taught Twister how to play dreidel and the family watched Leah sing her favorite Hanukkah songs. It was a fun night. Once Adam's parents and Leah went to bed, Twister and Adam sat by the pool and talked.

"This was, by far, the best Hanukkah." Adam started. "My parents like you a lot."

"I'm happy I got to be here," Twister said. "When do you leave for Hawaii?"

"Christmas Eve. We will be there for a week." Adam said. "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift."

Adam dug through his jacket pocket. He pulled out a box and said, "Here."

Twister opened up the box and saw a locket with a gold chain. Inside was a picture of him and Adam that they had taken on one of their outings. Twister smiled down at it.

"It is awesome. Thanks, Adam." Twister said. "I have something for you."

Twister pulled out a box out of his jeans and gave it to Adam. Adam opened the box and saw a vintage looking watch.

"It doesn't cost much but I had it engraved," Twister said.

Adam turned the watch over and read the message:

_To Adam_

_I love you with all my heart._

_Love, Twister_

Adam looked down and smiled at it.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Adam smiled.

The embraced and kissed on the lips. Breaking the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas, Maurice Rodriguez." Adam whispered.

"Happy Hanukkah, Adam Konigsberg." Twister whispered back.


	15. A Not So Happy Valentine's Day

To everyone's dismay, Christmas break flew by. At the annual Rocket New Years party, Twister, who wore the locket in the inside of his shirt, FaceTimed Adam to wish him a Happy New Year.

"I wish you were here." Twister told him.

"If I were, I'd kiss you without a care in the world." Adam replied.

"I wish you were here kissing me." Twister added.

"Twister, where are you dude?" Otto called from the next room.

"That's Otto. I have to go." Twister told Adam. "Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years. I will be home the night of the first." Adam said.

"I love you." Twister said before letting Adam go.

Otto came out and said, "Dude, where were you?"

"Oh...my Aunt Clio Tilda called me. She's weird." Twister chuckled.

"She's weird." Otto chuckled. "Come on. The good shit is starting."

* * *

 

School went back to its normal routine. Reggie was in the library working on her Zine when Twister joined her.

"Hey, bro." she giggled. "I'm dating your brother so I guess it's safe to say we're like sister and brother."

"True that." Twister added. "What are you doing?"

"Working on the Zine. I'm going to do a story on homosexual athletes. The Zine is becoming popular so I need to come up with controversial topics." Reggie told Twister. "I'm interviewing your boyfriend."

"That's cool...wait...how do you..." Twister was cut off.

"Twist, I see how you two look at each other. I know you are dating. Lars can see it, Sammy can see it...to be honest, I really like him for you. He's a great guy and he brings out the best in you." Reggie said sincerely.

"I didn't realize he did." Twister was blushing from Reggie's comment.

"He does." Reggie smiled. "When will you two go public?"

"I'm not sure yet. We're planning after Valentine's Day." Twister said.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day, your brother is taking me somewhere. He won't tell me yet." Reggie chuckled. "Valentines Day is going to be fun this year."

"Yeah...it will be." Twister agreed with her.

* * *

 

Valentines Day came about. Twister was dressed in his nicest shirt and jeans. Lars noticed this and said, "Dude, where is Richie Rich taking you?"

"He's actually making me dinner at his house. His parents and little sister are all out." Twister said.

"How are you getting there?" Lars asked.

"Riding my bike. Why?" Twister replied.

Lars grabbed his car keys and said, "I will take you there. Just give me the address."

A few moments later, Lars drove into North Ocean Shores and pulled up to where Adam lived and was astounded at how big the house was.

"Dude...I give you premission to marry him." Lars looked at the house in awe.

"I will...only if you ask Reggie to marry you." Twister shot a look at his brother and smiled.

"Believe me, I think of it everyday. I love her." Lars smiled back.

It was a nice feeling for Twister that he and his brother both had someone who they both loved and made them be better everyday.

"Anyway...have fun. I'm taking Reggie to that super expensive Italian resturant she had always wanted to try but we can't afford it." Lars chuckled.

"Dude, she's going to love it. You have a good time." Twister smiled.

Once Twister existed Lars' car, he watched his brother drive off and walked up to Adam's door. Adam opened the door and greeted Twister with a soft kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Twister said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Adam smiled. "You hungry? I'm making a nice dinner for us."

"Cool. I actually am starving." Twister chortled.

Adam led Twister to the back. Twister saw Adam set a table for two by the pool.

"This is awesome." Twister told Adam.

"I try." Adam chuckled.

"Thank you for everything." Twister kissed Adam on the lips.

Adam welcomed the kiss. Before things got heated, Adam pulled back and said, "Why don't we eat dinner."

The boys laughed and took a seat. Adam opened up a bottle of what looked like wine. Twister looked up for a moment and Adam noticed.

"Don't worry, it isn't wine. It's Manischewitz Grape Juice." Adam chuckled as he poured juice into his and Twister's glasses.

They both raised their glasses for Twister to say, "To Valentines Day."

"Yes. To Valentines Day." Adam replied and hit his glass to Twister's.

* * *

 

Dinner and two slices of French vanilla cake, Twister stretched out and said, "Dude, that was delicious. I don't think I've ever eaten homemade French food."

"I wanted to do a new recipe to surprise you." Adam told his boyfriend. "I have your gift in the pool house."

Twister got up and followed Adam into the pool house. The pool house looked like a mini one floor home. Everything was white! There was a kitchen with all white cabinets and marble countertops and off to the side was the living room with wicker furniture. There was a fireplace and a  
TV above.

"Dude, how big is everything in this house?" Twister joked. "What? Do you have a shopping mall and bowling alley built in here too?"

"How did you know?" Adam laughed.

The boys shared a laugh before taking a seat.

"You enjoying yourself tonight?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Twister replied.

Adam answered him by kissing him on the lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss.

"Oh, your gift!" Adam remembered.

He got up and went into another room. A few seconds later, he came back with a gift. Twister opened it and it was a framed picture of three maps in the shape of hearts. Confused, Twister looked at it and said, "Google maps?"

Adam made a face and said, "It's a map of the place we met,"

He pointed to a map of Mad Town's location.

"The middle one is where we had our first date and the last one is where we kissed."

Twister smiled and said, "This is very nice. No one has ever given me something this nice."

Adam smiled at him. A thought then popped into Twister's head and he said, "I have something for you as well."

He pulled a BD-R disc out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Adam. Adam looked down at it and said, "What is it?"

"Put it on and you'll find out." Twister smiled.

Adam set up the Blu-ray player and put in the BD-R Twister made. The disc contained footage of Adam skating and surfing that Twister shot. It also had funny moments included when they were hanging out with their friends. Adam was impressed at the angles and quality that Twister was able to capture. David Grey's, 'This Year's Love' played in the background. The movie ended with a message that said:

_To, Adam_

_Love, Maurice_

Once the movie was finished, Adam looked at Twister and smiled.

"That was...really thoughtful..." Adam took his love into his arms.

"Adam," Twister started as he pressed his head against Adam's, "I couldn't have asked for anyone better to come into my life."

"You are the first one that's meant so much to me and for that, I love you." Adam whispered.

Twister looked into Adam's blue eyes and watched as he moved in for a kiss. Twister welcomed the kiss back with full on love and passion. By this, Adam knew what Twister wanted, He got on top of his love and moved his lips to his neck, which made his love moan softly. He kissed his way down to Twister's him of his shirt. Adam moved and pushed the shirt up. Twister moved and helped him take it off. Once it was off Twister laid back down. Adam continued to moved down his loves body. He moved to his pants and leaned back up and undone them. Twister lifted his hips so that he could take them off of him as well as his boxers. He moved and took him into his mouth and began to suck him. Twister moaned and arched his back. Adam bobbed his head up and down taking more of his love into his mouth.

"Oh god Adam." Twister moaned out and ran his hand through Adam's hair. Adam took him out of his mouth and licked the sides. He moved back up and kissed him.

"Adam, I can't wait anymore." Twister said softly.

"You don't have to." He told him. He moved and went to take his clothes off. Twister got an idea and sat up. He moved on the couch. He moved his hands to Adam's pants and undone them. Adam took off his shirt and could feel Twister pull his pants down as well has is boxers. He looked down at him with an odd look.

"What are you…" He didn't finish Twister took him into his mouth and began to suck him.

"Oh fuck." He breathed out. He moved his hand to the back of Twister's head. Twister hummed and that made Adam moan out his name. He watched down at his love and watched him. Twister was looking up at him with lustful eyes. He moved his head back and forth and one of his hands up Adam's body. His other hand went to the base of Adam's length. He moved it while he bobbed his head. Adam could feel that he was about to cum and moved his hand tried to move Twister but he would not move.

"Hon I'm about to cum." He warned him and came into his mouth. Twister could feel the cum run down his throat. He moved his head back and looked up and him with a smile. Adam smiled and moved his to where Twister was not on his knees on the couch and his hands were on the back of the couch. Adam moved Twister's hips and pushed into him.

"Oh fuck Adam." He moaned out. Adam smiled and looked him. He moved his hips and began to move them in him slowly. He soon picked up the pace and moved faster into him. Twister's grip tighten on the couch cushions.

"Oh god Adam more." He moaned out. Adam began to thrust harder into him. Twister lowed his head and moaned at deep moan as Adam hit something inside him.

"OH FUCK ADAM!" He screamed out.

"There it is." Adam breathed out and began to thrust to where he was hitting it repeatedly. Twister could not take much more and moaned out.

"Fuck I'm cumming." With that he came hard.

"That's it, cum for me." He told him. He thrusted a few more times and came himself. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move. Adam pulled out of Twister.

The boys laid on the couch and held each other. Twister had to know.

"When did you fall in love with me?" he asked.

"Maybe the first day we met after you yelled at me for ruining your great shot." Adam chuckled. "How about you?"

"When I first saw you at Mad Town and you introduced yourself to me." Twister smiled.

Adam smiled and kissed his love again.

"I love you, my Maurice."

* * *

 

That night, Adam drove Twister back home. Twister saw his parents were still out on their date and so was Lars. He turned to Adam and said, "No one is home. My parents maybe home late. Would you like to come in and watch TV?"

"I'd like that." Adam smiled.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to both Adam and Twister, Otto and Valeri were having their own romantic session. After just making love, Otto and Valeri just laid there taking everything in.

"I have to say, this was the best Valentine's Day yet, baby. I mean...everything went perfect and..." Valeri noticed Otto's attention was elsewhere. "Babe?"

Otto noticed a strange car parked in front of Twister's house.

"Why is a random ass car in front of Twister's house?" He asked himself.

"Who cares? Don't worry about it. Twister should just..." Valeri was cut off again by Otto's expression. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"No way...no fucking way!" He said in anger.

Valeri looked at what Otto was looking at and gasped.

They both witnessed Twister and Adam get out of the car and share a passionate kiss.

"I knew it!" Valeri told Otto and laughed.

Otto felt nothing but anger. How can his best friend be one of those? Why did Adam have to turn him gay?

* * *

 

Twister opened the door to his house and let Adam in. Adam looked around the house. It was definitely smaller than his but he liked it. Ignoring Adam's observance, Twister cleared his throat and started, "So this is my house. That's the living room, that's the hall way and over there is the kitchen and dining room. We also have a Keurig that my mom got for Christmas. Would you like coffee?"

"Sure. Milk and sugar." Adam told him.

"It's Mexican coffee. I hope you don't mind." Twister said.

"What difference does it make?" Adam chuckled. "It's just coffee."

Twister started to make the coffee for himself and Adam. As he was doing this, Adam came up behind him and tickled him with kisses. Twister giggled and turned to face Adam saying, "Are you that excited for coffee?"

"I just love it that we're together." Adam smiled.

Once the coffee was finished, Twister fixed their cups. It was going okay until Adam said, "I want to see your room. Do you mind?"

Twister looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Um...it's kinda messy. You don't want to see it." He said.

"So. I have seen worse. I want to see your room." Adam demanded.

Feeling defeated, Twister picked up his coffee and said, "Okay, follow me."

The boys walked down the hall and Twister opened the door to his room. Adam saw that Twister's room wasn't as messy as Twister made him imagine it. Sure his bedsheets were unmade, there was stuff piling up on his desk and there was stuff on the floor but it wasn't so bad. Twister looked at Adam and said, "Sorry."

"For what? I'm actually jealous you can be messy." Adam chuckled.

Twister smiled at Adam. The boys sat on Twister's bed with their coffees and talked some more. Twister looked at Adam with sensitive eyes and said, "You know...I hope it doesn't bother you."

"What would bother me?" Adam took a sip of his coffee.

"That I live in a small house." Twister looked down at his shoes. "I mean...I hope it isn't a turn off or maybe you were expecting more out of me."

Adam cut Twister off and exclaimed, "Stop right there! I don't care if you live in a smaller house. All I care about is what kind of person you are and from everything, you are the best person I've ever known. I meant what I said back at my house that you are everything to me whether you live in a small house or not. I love you, Twister."

Twister smiled at Adam and kissed him again. Sure enough, the boys were kissing with heat and passion. Sure enough, clothes were coming off again as Adam kissed Twister's neck.

"I love you." Twister moaned.

"Say it again..." Adam whispered.

"I love you...I love you..." Twister kept saying this as Adam kissed his neck.

The evening was everything and romantic until Twister's door opened.

"Maurice, Papa and I are home. Did you eat..." Sandy gasped at the sight she saw.

Twister and Adam sat up and looked surprised.

"What's going on, carina? Why did you..." Raoul saw a sight that he wanted to unsee.

His son in bed with another boy! The boys got dressed as quickly as they could.

"Maybe I should go." Adam said.

"I think you should and I don't want you back here again!" Raoul shouted to Adam and he quickly ran out of the house.

Twister chased Adam but didn't follow him down the stairs. Adam gave one last longing look to his love before going into his car and driving off. Twister closed the door and looked at his parents. Raoul was looking at the wall in anger. Sandy looked at Twister and said, "So it was Adam...this whole time..."

"Si, mama. I'm sorry." Twister cried softly.

Sandy got up and ran into her room. Twister looked up at his father and said, "Dad, I wanted to tell you but..."

Raoul cut off Twister and said, "Do not speak to me until this phase in your life is over. Until then, I don't know you."

With that being said, Raoul walked into his room, leaving Twister to cry in silence.


	16. School Fight

The next day was awkward. Twister's family, besides Lars, didn't speak to him. Sandy just told him to eat his breakfast and to get ready for school. Raoul pretended Twister wasn't there. Feeling anxious, Twister couldn't finish his food and just left the plate of eggs, beans and meat on the table and grabbed his back pack. He put on his helmet and got ready for school. While walking down the stairs, Otto was waiting by his house.

"Oh...hey, man. Home isn't really good right now and..." Otto cut Twister off.

"Save it. I know." Otto was being malicious.

"Know what?" Twister asked.

"Twist, I've known you for a long time and I know when you are being stupid and pretending to be. Clearly, you are bad at playing stupid."

"What are you getting at?"

"I saw you and Adam last night. I saw out my window."

Twister wanted to die on the spot.

"You know?"

"Of course I do. You think you can just hide that? Some best bro you turned out to be."

Otto noticed Twister just get on his skateboard and try to skate off, but he managed to catch up to him.

"Hey, don't walk away when someone is talking to you. That's rude."

"Dude, what are you getting at?" Twister cried.

"I'm not getting at anything. Now I won't tell anyone your secret under one condition...break up with Adam." Otto flatly said.

"What?" Twister stopped in his tracks.

"You heard me. I won't have a faggish best friend around me so unless you dumb your boyfriend and attempt to like girls, we will talk." Otto rode off. "And I will leave it at that."

* * *

At school, Twister tried to go on with his day as usual. He just kept playing Otto's threat in his head. He avoided his friends and even Adam. Going about his day, Twister ran into Sam.

"Hey, man. I haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"Yeah...just been busy." Twister replied.

"So I'm out of physical therapy and we might celebrate at the Shore Shack so you are welcome to join us. Otto said you had plans but..." Sam was cut off by Otto.

"Otto said I couldn't make it?" Twister looked at Sam and kept walking.

Gym time came and Twister saw Otto talking to a few people they knew. He walked over to Otto and said, "Dude...you didn't tell anyone about what we discussed today right?"

"Maybe I did...maybe I didn't." Otto answered. "But I know you didn't break up with Adam. You would've told me by now. I don't like liars, Twist."

"I didn't lie to you about anything. I wasn't ready to say anything because..."

"Because of what?" Otto was getting heated.

Twister didn't reply, which Otto answered, "Exactly."

Once everyone got into formation for basketball, Otto, who was on another team kept shoving Twister deliberately. The gym teacher took notice of this and said, "Mr. Rocket, go get changed! You're done!"

Otto gave Twister a malicious smile before walking into the locker room. The other boys helped Twister up; his ribcage was brused from being shoved to the floor.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs boy's bathroom, Sam was washing his hands when he saw Otto come out of the stall.

"Dude, I didn't hear you. Twister seemed confused as to why he can't come to the party."

"You want to know what? Come look at this.

Sam followed Otto into the stall as Otto proceeded to show Sam what he wrote: 'Maurice Rodriguez is a FAG!'

"You just found out Twister is gay?" Sam was disgusted that Otto would write that.

"What? He told you before me? His best bro?" Otto looked at Sam.

"No. He didn't have to. Reggie and I picked up on it. You on the other hand, he probably wasn't ready to tell you." Sam explained.

"Well friends don't keep secrets." Otto said.

"Remember when Reggie wasn't ready to tell us about her dating Lars?" Sam asked.

"But, dude, at least Lars isn't getting it up the ass like his brother and Adam. Now I know why they were always together." Otto stated.

Sam shook his head and said, "You know what, I can't talk to you because everything you say makes you sound like a bigot. I like you Otto, you're my friend but you are just disgusting."

With that being said, Sam walked out of the bathroom, leaving Otto alone.

* * *

Twister sat alone in lunch. He looked at his food and barely ate. Adam came up behind him and sat down next to him.

"My parents are having dinner this Friday. They told my grandparents about you so after Shabbat, you can come over." Adam started, which Twister gave a small smile to.

"Hey, you okay?" Adam was concerned for his love.

Twister got up from his seat, opened up his back pack and took out the presents Adam gave him for Valentine's Day and Christmas and placed them on the table, leaving Adam confused. Feeling tears form in his eyes and his voice crack, Twister said, "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Once he got that out, Twister walked away leaving Adam hurt and confused. Back inside, Otto was sitting with Valeri and her friends. Everything was going okay until Twister came up to him and said, "I broke up with him! I hope you're happy!"

"Dude, cut the gay antics out. You look pathetic." Otto joked.

"Everything is a joke to you." Twister was appalled by his former friend.

"Not everything. Just you." Otto laughed.

"What's wrong, Twister? You going to cry?" Valeri added.

That was the icing on the cake. Twister walked away from Otto and decided to ditch the whole day. A few minuets later, Adam walked over to Otto's table only for Valeri to say, "Babe, I think the Gay Pride Parade is out today."

Otto looked up at an angry Adam.

"Yes?" He said.

"Did you tell Twister to end things with me?" Adam asked.

"Dude, my best bro was normal before he met you. I did what I had to do for my friend. Sorry if it bothers you." Otto replied with a smile. "By the way, you're off the team. Sam is feeling better and he will replace you. We only need one and with you two, God knows what happens in the locker room."

Adam felt his face getting red, looked Otto straight in the eyes and said, "Don't worry...as long as you're on the hockey team, I don't plan to be on it. Twister is a sweet guy and he deserves a better friend than you."

After saying what he said, Adam walked off, leaving the group to laugh.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the bathroom...**

Lars was washing his hands when Adam walked in.

"I'm off the team." he told Lars.

"Wait...what?" Lars was confused.

"Look, all I'm going to say is unless Otto is captain, I want no part of it."

"Bro, we have a big game coming up."

"Sam is feeling better. You can use him. Plus, Otto took a disliking to me when I told him I was gay and I don't want to deal with his shit..."

Some random student saw him and said, "Hey, Lars, I didn't know your brother was gay. Someone wrote it on the stall."

Confused, Lars pushed the kid out of the way with Adam following. They read the derogatory term towards Twister. Recognizing it was Otto's hand writing, Lars marched out of the bathroom and went to look for Otto. He found him at his locker, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Otto snapped.

"Did you do that?" Lars said between clenched teeth.

"Do what?" Otto was playing dumb.

"You wrote that about my brother! I know it was you!"

"Hey, someone had to do it. By the way, I kicked the other fag off the team. Thought I did the team a favor."

This angered Lars even more.

"Adam is our best player and you know it!" Lars shouted.

"Oh look...defending the gay boys. How cute. How about you get away from me, Lars, before I think you're a fag too." Otto turned around.

Enraged by the comment, Lars grabbed Otto by the shoulders and threw him to the floor. Otto got up and pushed Lars. Soon, the boys were fighting and making a big scene in the hallway of students yelling, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Lars seemed to have more of the upperhand in the fight, considering he was taller and a little stronger than Otto. Otto got Lars in the nose. Not caring that his nose was practically bleeding, Lars squared Otto in the jaw and said, "That's for Twister!"

Otto got up and jumped on Lars only for a teacher to run out and break them up. The principal grabbed hold of Otto and screamed, "Okay! That's it! Mr. Rocket, Mr. Rodriguez, my office! Immediately!"


	17. How to Disappear Completely

 

 

 

**Back at school...**

Otto and Lars were sitting in the principals office after the fight. Otto had a black and blue eye and an injured jaw and Lars only had a bloody nose and a cut in his forehead. He called up his parents in the office and by the sounds of it, they were yelling at him in Spanish. All Lars did was nod his head and say "Si...si...si...si...adios."

Lars hung up the phone and saw Otto trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Rocket Dork." Lars snapped.

"It really is. I mean if your brother wasn't that way, this wouldn't have happened." Otto snickered.

Lars wanted so much to hit Otto again but it took a lot to hold back right now. The principal came in with Raymundo.

"Mr. Rocket, you're suspended until next Monday and have to clean up the graffiti you left on the bathroom stall. Mr. Rodriguez, you are suspended until Friday." Their principal said.

"Thats not fair! He hits me first!" Otto protested.

"After what you left about Twister, I think it's more than fair." Raymundo said with disgust in his voice. "Sorry Otto was all this trouble."

After that, Lars went to his locker to get this things when Reggie came up to him.

"Hey. I heard what happened." She said.

"You can thank your brother for writing something fucked up about Twister." Lars told her.

"What did he write?" Reggie asked.

Lars told her everything and Reggie was appalled.

"Oh that is not okay. He and I are going to have a little chat when I get home." Reggie was pissed.

"So because I was sticking up for my brother and the fact Adam was kicked off the team, I'm suspended." Lars slammed his locker door and started to walk.

"I'll come with you." She said.

Lars looked at her and said, "Mi Vida, you are going to get in trouble for ditching."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you." Reggie said.

Sighing out of frustration, Lars said, "There is no arguing with you. Okay, fine. Let's go. I'm going to get food."

Reggie smiled and followed Lars out the door.

* * *

Twister was by himself crying all day. His parents wouldn't talk to him, his best friend betrayed him and because everything g was messed up, he ended things with the person he loves the most. He ditched school for the rest of the day and at this point, he didn't care if he was going to get in trouble. While skating home, he figured there was only one way out of this...no more pain and feeling horrible for being who he actually was.

Once he reached his house, he went into the bathroom and found his father's shaving razor. Taking apart the blades, he was crying and wondering if the world would be better off without one more gay person. He knew that the only one that would accept him was his grandma. Why stay here when he could be with her in Heaven?

With that thought, Twister went into his room to play a random song. The song he ended up putting on was Radiohead's "How to Disappear Completly" before texting Lars good bye. He set his phone to the side and laid on the floor while letting the music play out. Taking the razor, he slid the blade down his arm slowly while the tears on his face fell. He bit his lip in pain. Once he slit both arms, he laid on the floor to bleed out as the words to the music played.

_In a little while_  
I'll be gone  
The moment's already passed  
Yeah it's gone  
And I'm not here  
This isn't happening  
I'm not here  
I'm not here

* * *

Reggie and Lars were eating at a diner. She could tell he was stressed out. Lars just played with his fries in the ketchup.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Reggie asked.

"No." Lars ran his fingers through his hair.

Reggie got up and sat next to him, taking his hand.

"You know...all of mine and Twister's life, I made a living bullying him and being an asshole. The last thing he needed was my parents and Otto resenting him for being gay. My dad and I actually got into an argument the night before." Lars chuckled emotionlessly. "Our fight went down in Spanish."

"What was said?" Reggie asked.

"I defended Twister and my dad didn't like that. I then said Twister was perfect in his eyes until he found out he was gay and he didn't need gay therapy."

"Was he suggesting that?"

"Conversion therapy? Probably." Lars cleared his throat. "Anyway, more words were thrown at each other and then I called my dad ignorant. He threw a shoe at me while my mom just sat there."

Reggie hugged Lars and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lars' phone buzzed. He looked down to see who it was. It was Twister texting him. He opened up the text and his eyes went huge.

"What?" Reggie asked.

Lars showed her the text. It said, 'I'm going to be with abulela now. At least she would've wanted me to be who I am. Have a great life!'

"He's not thinking..." Reggie looked up at Lars.

"I don't know but we gotta go." Lars was frantic.

Reggie took one last sip of her tea before running out of the booth. The manager stopped them and said, "Hold on! You have to pay for your meal."

"Look, my brother might be attempting suicide and I need to get to him." Lars explained in panic.

"First pay your meal." The manager said. "Then you can tend to your brother."

"This isn't a joke!" Lars was getting loud but Reggie handed the manager some cash in her wallet and said, "Here. We have to go now!"

Once in the car, Lars was driving a fast as he could to get to his brother. Reggie dialed Sam and said, "Sammy, where are you?"

"Walking home. Why?" Sam asked.

"Twister might kill himself! Get to his house now! Lars and I are on our way!"

"Oh my God! I'm on it!" Sam replied and hung up. Reggie had never seen her boyfriend drive that fast in his life. Before they knew it, they were on their block and Sam caught up to them conveniently. Lars parked and got out of his car and ran upstairs into his house. Reggie and Sam followed.

"Oh my God. I hope he didn't..." Reggie was crying.

Lars saw Twister's door was locked and pounded on the door, "Twister? Hey, Twister! Open the door!"

No response. Lars kicked the door open and saw a sight that horrified him...Twister slit both of his wrists and was laying on the floor.

"Shit..." was all he said to himself.

He grabbed something to stop the bleeding. Reggie and Sam came in and they cried, "Oh my God! Twister!"

"Call 911!" Lars shouted to them.

Sam pulled out his phone and started to speak while Reggie, who was in tears, was helping Lars stop the bleeding.

"Yeah...we need an ambulance! My friend tried to take his own life! Hurry! He slit both wrists!" Sam screamed.

Reggie was balling her eyes out as she pressed on his wrist to stop the bleeding. Lars just kept saying to himself, "Please don't die on me. Please don't die on me."

Once the EMTs got to the house, they took over as the other three watched over Twister. The only things that were heard were, 'He doesn't have a pulse. He's losing a lot of blood. Get him on the stretcher.' Reggie buried her face into Lars' shoulder as he rubbed her back. Once Twister was put on the stretcher and wheeled out of the house, Lars, Reggie and Sam followed behind. Reggie turned to the guys and said, "You guys go on ahead. I need to head to the Shore Shack."

"Okay. We will see you there, Reg." Sam told her.

She kissed Lars before turning to her house to grab her skateboard. Sam and Lars hopped into the ambulance just to watch over Twister. As the ambulance raced to the hospital, Lars looked down at his brother and said in-between silent tears, "Twister...don't die on me...you saved me in so many way that you don't realize. Please don't let this be the end..."


	18. A Lot of Making Up to Do

Reggie skated as quick as she could to the Shore Shack. Lars and Sam went ahead of her to the hospital. She had to tell Raymundo what happened. Once she got there, Raymundo saw her and said, "Your principal called to tell me you ditched. Do I need two kids suspen..."

"Twister tried to kill himself!" Reggie cried.

Raymundo's expression changed.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He slit his arms and..." Reggie started to cry.

Raymundo ran around the counter and hugged his daughter.

"It's okay. It will be okay." He said.

"No! Because he came out to Otto as gay and Otto has been rotten to him. The one person who he needed betrayed him and now he's in the hospital possibly bleeding excessively...where is Otto?"

"I'm making him wash dishes."

Reggie ran in the back and found Otto washing dishes.

"We need to talk." Reggie said.

"About Twister being gay?" Otto chuckled. "Oh I know..."

"Otto, he tried to kill himself!" Reggie started to somewhat yell.

"And that's my problem because..." Otto was talking like a jackass.

"He is in pain and he tried to kill himself. All because of you and how you treated him."

"Reggie, he brought this upon himself. If he didn't act gay or whatever, none of this would ever happen so I think it's safe to say he brought this on himself. Sorry not sorry."

Enraged at his arrogance, Reggie knocked overs stack of plates Otto finished washing.

"Hey, what are you? On your period?" Otto joked.

"You are my brother and I love you but you are the most selfish, worthless bastard I've ever met! Your so called best friend is in the hospital bleeding, possibly to death, and you are here being cruel! I've never seen this side to you and all I can't say about it is that it's disgusting!"

"Reggie...I..." Otto was cut off.

"You know, all of our lives, you had to treat Twister so meanly...sometimes, meaner than Lars! You would put him as second best so you can be first all the time! Every time something good goes on for Twister, you have to bring him down! You know what, all I can say is I'm done with you, Otto. Your actions today have spoken for themself about what kind of person you are."

Reggie ended her rant by heading out of the Shore Shack in tears. She skated on her way to the hospital to meet up with Sam and Lars. Otto was left with no idea how to feel. Raymundo and Tito walked in.

"Otto, she's right." Raymundo stated.

"I don't need another lecture, Raymundo." Otto snapped.

"Just listen, Lil Cuz." Tito said.

"Otto, you've been friends with Twister for a long time and what you did, I have to say, was appalling. Do you think he woke up one day and decided to be gay?" Raymundo asked.

"Well...it isn't that...it's just...gays are..." Otto was at a loss for words.

"See? You don't know what to say because you know you are wrong." Tito replied.

"I think you should apologize to Twister and right away." Raymundo said.

"Oh man...I fucked up." Otto took off his apron and said to Raymundo, "I need to clear my head."

Otto the Shore Shack and called up Valeri.

"Hi, babe. Can you meet me at the ice cream place?"

* * *

**At Adam's house...**

Adam sat in the dining room trying to do homework. He couldn't focus because his thoughts were filled of Twister. Why did he listen to Otto? Why did Otto have to ruin everything? Leah ran over to Adam holding a drawing.

"Hey, kiddo!" Adam picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Look at what I drew, Adam!" she showed him her drawing proudly.

"Oh...very nice." Adam said.

He noticed the two figures at the far right. One was obviously him but who was the other figure? Leah pointed everyone out.

"That's mommy, daddy, Rosa is standing next to mommy, that one is me and that one is you and that one is Maurice!"

Adam put Leah's drawing on the table and looked at her in the eye.

"Leah...I don't...I don't think we will see Maurice anymore." Adam had sadness in his voice.

Confused, Leah replied, "Why not? I like him. I like him a lot. He's one of my best friends."

"I know you like him but things are complicated." Adam replied.

He saw Leah put her head down with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I will miss him!" Leah got off of Adam's lap and ran up to her room.

Hearing his sister cry stressed Adam out. He put his head down on the table and sighed a big sigh.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hospital...**

Lars and Sam sat in the waiting room. Reggie came in and embraced Lars.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Doctors are still working on him." Lars replied while rubbing her back. "Our parents are on their way."

"Is Otto coming?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. All I can say is I gave him an earful and all he can do now is either listen or not." Reggie said. "Whatever. I'm done with him."

At that moment, Sandy and Raoul walked in frantic. Lars couldn't be mad at his parents. He let go of Reggie and went to embrace his parents. Sandy was a crying mess.

"Oh, mi hijo," Raoul started, "I'm sorry for throwing the shoe at you."

"Don't worry about it. This is more serious." Lars replied.

The doctor came out. It turned out to be Adam's father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, good to see you again." He greeted.

"I want to see my baby. I want to see my baby!" Sandy cried but Raoul and Lars had to calm her down.

"Mom, relájate." Lars told his mother.

"You will. He's in recovery at the moment. I won't lie, it was a tricky operation but we were able to stich him up. Had his brother or friends not arrived, Maurice would've bled to death. He didn't hit an artery, thank God. But we will put him on sleeping pills so he sleeps it off for the night. We are going to keep him here for at least a week under suicide watch." Albert told the Rodriguez family.

"Thats a miracle." Raoul simply said. "Thank you Dr. Konigsberg."

Albert nodded and said, "I will also say that Maurice is a good kid and he makes Adam very happy. A nurse will let you know when to see him."

Raoul and Sandy smiled and nodded and Albert walked off. Reggie and Sam walked over to the family.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He's going to be fine. It's a miracle." Raoul answered.

"The doctor was Adam's father." Lars told Reggie and Sam.

"What a miracle. I'm happy he will be okay." Reggie cried softly.

Lars hugged Reggie and rubbed her back.

* * *

Otto sat with Valeri. She was on her phone most of the time while Otto ate his ice cream.

"How can you eat that? It's so fattening?" Valeri looked at Otto's chocolate chip ice cream.

"I don't know. I like it." Otto replied emotionlessly.

Valeri looked at her phone and said, "Twister tried to kill himself? Bummer. But at the same time, I feel like people like that do that for attention. I mean, like you said, if he wasn't gay, he wouldn't have done that."

Otto looked up at Valeri and started to speak, "I just realized something though. Reggie was right...I didn't really treat Twister the way I should've. I would often put him down and leave him as second best. I was never really nice to him. But I have to say what I did really takes the cake. Twister has always been there for me and I do this. My God...what have I done to my best friend?"

"Baby, don't blame yourself. He brought it on himself." Valeri said with an eye roll.

"No...no...you know what...this is my fault. My best friend is in the hospital probably bleeding to death and I'm not doing anything about it!" Otto got up from his seat. "You know what, Valeri, this isn't working out. You are disrespectful, a snob, homophobic...and, my God...you are such a bitch! Because of that, I can't see you anymore. Enjoy your life."

With that being said, Otto got up and left Valeri at the ice cream shop. Valeri got up and said, "Hold on...you're breaking up with me for that fag Twister?"

"That FAG happens to be my best friend!" Otto said. "And that FAG is more of a good person than you'll ever be!"

Otto put on his helmet and skated off. He had to make things right. Starting with Adam. He skated over towards North Ocean Shores and looked got Adam's house. Once he got there, he rang the door bell. Rosa answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Otto, the captain on the hockey team. Is Adam available?"

"He's outback. Want me to walk you?" Rosa asked.

"Please." Otto replied.

Rosa walked Otto to the back. Otto was amazed how big the house was. At the moment, he was concerned with making things right. Adam happened to be swimming laps in the pool as Leah was in her round donut floatie.

"Look, Adam! I'm in a donut!" she called.

Adam smiled at his sister and then noticed Otto. Not very happy at the sight of him, he said to Rosa, "Rosa, can you please bring Leah inside?"

Rosa sensed tension and called Leah over.

"Okay...I guess I will come." Leah got out of the pool and Rosa put a towel on her and walked her inside.

Adam got out of the pool and walked over to Adam.

"Nice place you got here, dude." Otto smiled.

"What do you want? Didn't you ruin everything already?" Adam snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you. It's about Twister." Otto said.

"Twister isn't in my life anymore." Adam said shortly.

"And it is my fault. Look, you are right when you said I took an instant disliking to you after you came out to me. I was ignorant and wrong and for that, I'm sorry. I can't forgive myself. I ended things with Valeri too." Otto explained.

"Is that supposed to make things better? Because it isn't. I'm pissed at you, bro." Adam said.

"I know you are. I don't expect you to be either. Look, I was also very jealous because you are a much better hockey player than me and I was jealous because of all the time Twister was spending with you. I realized now that what you and Twister had was special and I shouldn't have fucked that up for you two. I'm sorry." Otto explained. "I'm really sorry."

Making a face, Adam just walked over to the table to take a sip of water. His phone rang at the moment. It was his dad. Adam expected Albert to say he was working late again.

"Yes, dad...what? Are you serious? Oh my God! Okay...okay...I'm on my way."

Adam hung up his phone and said to Otto, "Twister is in the hospital. He tried to take his life."

"Let's get there. I have a lot of making up to do." Otto told Adam, who just nodded his head.


	19. Never Leaving Your Side

While still at the hospital, Reggie and Sam sat in the cafeteria and ate her food in silence. Before they knew it, they saw Otto from outside...with Adam. Otto saw her looking at him and went inside the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" He asked them as he walked over to their table.

"He survived. Adam's father was the surgeon that saved his life. So right now, he's on sleeping pills to sleep everything off." Reggie explained. "Why is Adam with you?"

"I thought about what you said and how fucked up I was. I'm sorry." Otto told his sister. "I broke up with Valeri and confronted Adam to try and make things better."

"Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"Hes in the gift shop." Otto replied. "Where's Lars and Twister's parents?"

"Lars is with Twister and their parents are somewhere. Last I saw they went into the chapel." Reggie explained.

"I think Sandy wanted to get clean clothes for Twister. He will be here at least a week." Sam explained.

"Why a week?" Otto asked.

"Suicide watch. Standard procedure." Sam told Otto.

Otto saw at the table when their waitress walked over and asked Otto if he wanted anything.

"Um...just a soda?" Otto told her.

Adam walked in the restaurant. He has in his hands a bouquet of blue and white flowers.

"Those are gorgeous flowers." Reggie commented.

"Thanks. What room would Twister be in?" Adam asked Reggie.

"Let me walk you up. I'm going back up anyway."

Reggie got out of the booth and walked off with Adam. While alone, Sam looked at Otto and said, "Are you going to visit him?"

"Yeah. But I don't know if he even wants to see me after the shit I pulled." Otto told Sam.

"Otto, Twister has been your friend for years. Knowing him and his good Catholic upbringing...he will forgive you." Sam explained to Otto.

* * *

Reggie walked side by side with Adam. They were talking until they got to the room and still found Lars sitting there. Lars turned around and saw Reggie and Adam. He got up and hugged Adam.

"Hey, man." Adam greeted him and saw Twister.

He saw the bandages around Twister's arms.

"Oh my God." Adam said under his breath.

"Your dad is so nice. He treated him." Reggie told Adam.

"Yeah. He called me when Otto came by." Adam explained.

Lars was about to speak until Reggie said, "He came to make things right."

"Did my dad say anything else?" Adam asked.

"No. Just that he needs to sleep until tomorrow or so." Lars replied.

Adam nodded his head. Reggie took Lars' hand and said, "Let's go get you food. The caf has an amazing selection."

"I want to be with..." Lars saw the look in Reggie's eyes.

It was as if she was letting him know to let Adam and Twister have alone time. Lars sighed and said, "I mean...I could use something to eat."

Reggie smiled and took Lars by the hand and led him out. Adam was happy she did that. He set the flowers on the nightstand next to Twister's bed and pulled the locket out of his pocket and placed it next to the flowers. He sat in the seat that Lars was sitting and studied Twister's sleeping form. Adam saw Twister was wincing as if he was having a bad dream. He took Twister's hand and in an instant, Twister calmed down. It seemed to work like medicine. Adam kissed Twister's hand and whispered, "I'm here. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere and no one can stop that."

At that moment, Raoul and Sandy walked in and found Adam with Twister. Adam looked up. He feared Raoul after that one encounter and said, "Lars went to get food with Reggie. I'm filling in. I'm not planning on going any..."

Raoul silenced Adam and said, "We appreciate what your father did in saving Maurice's life. Also, I want to thank you for being here. I can tell you two make one another happy."

Adam smiled at Raoul. Sandy, wiping her eyes said, "I brought Maurice fresh clothes and some pictures from home to make the place more at home."

"Let me help." Adam got up and helped Sandy decorate the room.

He placed the photos on the nightstand. The first photo was of Twister, Otto, Reggie and Sam at Mad Town. The second one was of Twister and Lars with their parents at some Cinco de Mayo event. Another picture he noticed was of Twister and Adam that they both had taken on the beach. Sandy saw Adam looking at the photo and said, "I thought that would make him happy."

Adam walked over to hug Sandy, who welcomed the hug back.

* * *

That night, Lars went back to watching his brother. Twister seemed to get a lot of flowers and balloons from family and friends. He noticed a floral arrangement from the Shore Shack. He looked at the pictures his mom brought from home and studied the one of Twister and Adam. All he saw in that picture was the look of love. He put it down and saw the locket. Curious, he picked it up and opened it finding a picture of Adam and Twister. Locked in his thoughts, he heard a noise, "You think a couple of slits on my arms would keep me away?"

Lars turned around and saw Twister woke up.

"Twister!" He cried out of sheer joy, the same way when Twister pulled a prank on him to get him back for bullying him.

"Hey, bro." Twister said.

Taking his seat, Lars said, "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I did sleep a lot." Twister said.

"The nurse said the sleeping pills were actually pain killers so you wouldn't be in so much pain from the surgery. I'm glad you are doing okay." Lars chuckled.

"Me too." Twister said. "I can't believe I did that. I did get a lot of flowers from people I notice."

Lars chuckled. The brothers smiled at each other until Twister said, "What did mom and dad say?"

"Mom was freaking out. Dad looked like he regretted the shit he pulled. I kinda had a talk with both of them."

"Saying..."

"Well...I asked dad why the sudden change of heart. He told me his boss told him it took a while to adjust to the idea of his daughter being a lesbian and said that you are his son and he needs to always be there for you and shit like that. Mom had a talk with Tia Clio Tilda and she kinda had the idea you were gay." Lars said.

"Does everyone around me have gaydar?" Twister asked.

"I guess so." Lars chuckled. "Anyway, she said that it will be okay and that you are the same Maurice as you always were...except you like dicks."

Twister hit Lars with a pillow as Lars laughed.

"I'm mostly surprised with you. How are you okay with me being gay?" Twister asked.

Lars cleared his throat and started, "Pi came out to me a few years ago saying he was bisexual. Being the dumb fuck I was, I avoided my best friend, thinking he had a crush on me. That just nearly fucked up our friendship and we got into a big fight. I realized my actions and talked to him and he told me just because a part of him likes guys doesn't mean he's attracted to me. We made up and he burned me by saying, 'Dude, you aren't even my type. Get over yourself.'"

Twister laughed at the story.

"I guess I had to learn the hard way. But you're my brother...and...I love you, dork." Lars said.

The brothers hugged and Lars broke free from the hug and said, "I swear, if you ever try and do that again, I will whomp you so bad you will end up back here again."

Twister smiled at his brother and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Lars smiled and the boys heard a knock. It was Adam.

"Am I interrupting something?" Adam asked.

"Not at all." Lars got up and said, "I'm going to give Reggie a call."

Once Lars left the room, Adam walked in.

"I'm happy you are okay." He said.

"Me too. I'm happy you are here." Twister smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be? My dad works here." Adam laughed.

Twister shook his head and said, "You're so stupid."

Adam took Twister's hand and said, "I talked to your parents. Your dad seems like he might need to get use to the idea of us but they can see I care about you."

"Lars spoke to them too." Twister explained. "I just hope Otto will come around eventually. He really hurt me."

"Oh, Otto and I had a talk. He regrets what he did and is suspended for a week." Adam chuckled. "He said his dad is making him work at the Shore Shack for the remainder of his suspension and he told me he deserves it."

Twister shook his head and said, "You know, even after all that, I forgive him. He's been my best friend for a long time."

Adam nodded his head as if he understood. It was like his relationship with his ex-best friend, Greg.

"He let me back on the hockey team," Adam said.

"Speaking of which, I don't think I will be able to play. I'm on suicide watch." Twister was sad saying that.

"That's okay," Adam reassured him. "Otto and Lars talked it over and said they will bring Sam back and I will fill in for you. He's apparently a good goalie."

"He actually is." Twister chuckled.

He moved over to give Adam some room on the bed. Adam laid beside him and held him.

"You know...you forgiving Otto is inspiring me to call up Greg and accept his apology. I guess I can forgive him too." Adam said. "You truly are a good person."

"I can't help it. Good Catholic upbringing." Twister laughed.

Adam smiled and kissed Twister on the head.

"I love you, Maurice Rodriguez."

"I love you too, Adam Konigsberg."

With that, the boys shared a passionate kiss that basically said they will never leave each other again.


	20. An Important Day

**Three years later...**

Twister set up his tripod and started to talk into his camera.

"Hey, guys. As you may know today is the most important day of my life. I'm getting married! Yeah, Adam proposed to me before he went off to New York for culinary school and my senior year of high school. It happened at the amusement park and I have to say I was surprised to say the least. He still visited here and there, but I have to say I'm stoked to start our new lives together. It's funny how everything happened. Around the time I was in the hospital, he and I made up. Otto, who I've forgiven had to work at the shack and was forced to clean up the words he wrote in the boy's bathroom. He told me he can't forgive himself for what he did.

The hockey team ended up winning their big game without me. Sam, whose leg was feeling better, was the goalie for that game. They ended up visiting me in the hospital and put the trophy in my room. Lars graduated high school that year and if you are wondering, yes, on Valentine's Day he gave Reggie a promise ring so she still has it on till this day. They are going pretty strong. My family keeps asking him when he is going to propose for real? I don't think Raymundo wants to let her go anytime soon.

Twister rolled up his sleeves and showed everyone his visible scars from when he tried to kill himself.

"Some of you don't know I tried to take my own life after I came out to my family. Luckily I was saved and I was on suicide watch for a while, even after I got out. But on the bright side of it all, I'm here...happy, healthy, about to start film school in New York on September 8th and I'm getting married to the love of my life today. The good thing about me going away is I don't have to hear Lars and Pi joke around me and Adam saying, 'So who is the girl in the relationship?' Anyway, I have to go. I will talk to all of you when I get to New York. Later...much!"

Twister shut off his camera and Lars, who was now in college and living with Reggie, walked in.

"Dude, you ready?"

Lars was dressed in khaki pants, converse shoes and a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie.

"Yeah. I just need help with my cufflinks and tie."

Twister was wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki pants. He wore a tie like Lars but his was white. The cufflinks were a gift from Adam's mother; she got them both a set of matching white gold cufflinks that had the first letters of their last names, which they planned to share. Lars helped his brother get ready and asked, "You nervous?"

"Sort of. More about moving to New York." Twister chuckled while putting on the locket to wear under his shirt.

Since the day at the hospital, he decided to never take it off again.

"You'll do fine." Lars smiled. "Kind of jealous actually."

Twister chuckled. He chose his brother to be his best man and Adam, who had long made up with his longtime friend Greg, picked him to be his.

"I'm happy you are my best man." Twister told his brother.

"Same. Just so you know, you are going to be the same with Reggie and I get married." Lars told Twister, who smiled.

"You're going to ask her?"

"Maybe after the reception. I'm going to let the focus be on you today." Lars smiled.

Twister hugged his brother and they were interrupted by Raoul and Sandy.

"Mo hijo, you look handsome!" Sandy hugged Twister.

"Thanks, mom." Twister smiled.

Sandy put Twister's boutonniere on his shirt. It was of a white rose.

"Don't be afraid to call if you and Adam ever need anything. Our door is always open for you." Raoul added.

"Thank you, dad." Twister replied. "I think it's time we go."

* * *

The ceremony was on the beach. Both grooms were getting married under a very simple yet elegant chuppah. Adam, who was in a tent, was wearing a white shirt with khaki pants. Upon his head was a dark blue yarmulke. He even wore this grandfather's pin that he had worn at his bar mitzvah. Adam was nervous, to say the least. His best friend, Greg, who was the same height as Adam with a muscular body, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, said, "I can't believe you're getting married, man."

"Neither can I." Adam laughed

The boys were getting ready for the big day in the tent, helping each other with their cufflinks. Adam had a white boutonniere like.

"I'm happy for you. You got everything you wanted." Greg sincerely said. "Say, that hot chick with the purple hair and great ass, she single?"

"Reggie is actually my brother in law's girlfriend so I wouldn't," Adam replied.

"Technically you can't because you like dicks so.." Greg chuckled.

"Dude, I'm serious. She is off limits." Adam glared at Greg.

"Oh well." Greg chuckled.

At that moment, Otto walked into the tent.

"I'm going to find your parents." Greg patted Adam on the shoulder. He nodded to Otto before exiting. Otto walked up to Adam and said, "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah. Very nervous...but I'll be okay." Adam chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you two when you go to New York," Otto said sadly.

"You know you can always come by and visit and Twist and I are going to be back for holidays and shit," Adam said.

"I know but still," Otto said.

Adam smiled and hugged Otto. The two have grown to become close friends and Otto was in Twister's wedding party. He even had a new girlfriend, who got along with everyone.

"Thanks for everything, bro." Adam said.

"Adam Jeremiah, it's time." Rebecca walked in and started to cry. "I'm losing my baby!"

Adam and Otto exchanged looked and rolled their eyes. Adam hugged his mom and said, "Mom, relax. I will be back for holidays and shit."

Rebecca lightly slapped Adam and said, "Watch your mouth."

"Oh you're going to slap me on my wedding day?" Adam joked.

"I'm your mother so..." Rebecca chuckled between tears. "I will be outside."

Once she walked off, Adam looked at Otto and said, "Jewish moms..."

They laughed and walked out of the tent.

The colors of the wedding were dark blue and white. There was a white runner down the aisle. Adam, who had a talit around his shoulders, walked down the aisle with his parents. Next came Lars and Greg. Next came Leah, who was now 8 years old as the flowers girl. She skipped and sprinkled the aisle with white flower petals. One she made it to the end, she ran over to her mom and dad. Next came, Reggie, who wore a halter dress that hugged her breast and curves beautifully. Greg was checking her out before Adam and Lars gave him a look.

"Don't you even," Adam warned him.

Lars glared at him before focusing on the wedding. Next came Otto and Sam who walked side by side before taking their seat next to Reggie. Finally, Twister walked down the aisle with Raoul and Sandy. Even though Twister had no plans of leaving his religion, he and Adam decided to have a non-religious ceremony but Adam felt like incorporating some of his faith in the wedding.

Twister looked around to see the guest. He and Adam had a total of 310 guests, mostly family of course. The guests included Raymundo, Tito, Conroy, the Stimpletons, friends from high school such as Eddie and Oliver, Pi and Sputz, Dr. Konigsberg's colleagues and some of the Konigsberg's friends from Brooklyn. A lot of Twister's and Adam's family members were there too. He had so many cousins, he couldn't keep count. Once he reached the end, the ceremony began. The minister started to speak but Adam and Twister looked into each other's eyes, blocking out everything out.

Once it was time for the grooms to read their vows, Twister started by saying, "Adam Jeremiah Konigsberg, I didn't except to meet you around the time I did but, Adam, the day you accidentally bumped into Otto in the bowl at Mad Town was the day my heart changed forever. I knew deep down that I wanted to be with you and the day you came into my life, God smiled down on me. I may not know much but all I know is that I look forward to our future together."

"Maurice Michael Rodriguez, I came from Brooklyn in start of a new life, not knowing you'd be apart of it. The day I first saw you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I knew from the moment we met and I saw your freckles, I was in love. My grandfather said to me that one day, I will find that special someone who will make me smile. Little did I know he was referring to you. So today, I take you not only as my husband, but my best friend."

Then it was time for the rings. Lars gave Twister the ring, which he slipped on Adam's finger. It was a silver band that once belonged to Adam's grandfather. Greg gave Adam another silver band, which he slipped on Twister's finger.

The minister then spoke, "Do you, Adam Jeremiah Konisgberg, take Maurice Michael Rodriguez to be your lawfully wedded husband, promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do." Adam smiled.

"Do you, Maurice Michael Rodriguez, take Adam Jeremiah Konisberg to be your lawfully wedded husband, promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do." Twister replied.

"Then by the power vested in me by God and man, in the State of California, I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Adam and Maurice Konigsberg-Rodriguez."

Greg placed a glass bottle was placed under Adam's foot, which he stomped on.

"Mazle tov!"

Finally, Twister and Adam shared their first kiss as husband and husband and everyone cheered the newly wedded couple. Otto and Sam were clapping and cheering for Twister while Reggie was tearing up. Smiling, Adam and Twister walked down the aisle, taking in the excitement of their wedding. Once they got to the end of the aisle, they shared another kiss, blocking out the applause in the background.

* * *

After the wedding, the wedding party look pictures on the beach and at Mad Town. The reception was held at the Konigsberg home. The interior of the wedding was mostly dark blue and white. The table cloths on the tables were white and each of them had a dark blue and white floral center piece in the middle. There was a table full of appetizers, supplied by the Shore Shack. The dinner food was a mixture of Mexican and Jewish and it was being catered. Off to the side, there was a photo booth and games for the kids to play with.

There was a dance floor and DJ on the grass. There were two cakes. One was a chocolate sheet cake and the other one was a three tier tres leches cake with a ribbon wrapped around each tier. A topper of two grooms rested on the top of the cake.

After pictures were taken, the wedding party came out, followed by the parents of the grooms. Finally, the DJ announced, "Now...It gives me a pleasure to announce...for the very first time...please give a big hand for Mr. and Mr. Adam and Maurice Konigsberg-Rogriguez!"

Everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple. Otto gave Twister a thumbs up and Twister returned the favor back.

"And now the grooms will have their first dance. Adam and Maurice both picked out a special song." The DJ then played 'Bullet' by Ann Mar. It was the song that they first danced to on their first date.

The two looked into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe we're married, man." Twister said.

"All I can say if I finally got everything I want." Adam smiled.

While watching the first dance, Reggie looked up and Lars and smiled. He held her tighter. Otto and Sam were especially happy for them. In fact, Sam whispered to Reggie, "So am I seeing another wedding in the future for you two?"

"Sam!" Reggie cried.

Sam laughed not knowing Lars had an idea in his head. Otto couldn't help but be so happy for Twister. After all that happened in the past, he deserved happiness. Reggie noticed Otto in deep concentration and said, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad Twister and Adam got the happy ending they deserve." Otto answered.

"They are really happy together." Reggie commented.

After the first dance, Adam and Rebecca dance to Billy Joel's 'Lullaby,' which was a song she sang t oAdam when he was a baby followed by Twister dancing with Sandy to 'Tiempo de Vals' by Cheyanne. After the first dance and the mother/son dances, everyone sat down for appetizers. Before everyone knew it, it was time for the best man speeches. Greg gave his about how he had known Adam for years and their memories of Jew camp, how their best memories came from the park in Brooklyn they used to skate in, their bar mitzvahs and when they use to hang out at Coney Island and get Nathan's Hotdogs. He finished off his speech saying that he is grateful for knowing Adam and wishes both he and Twister the best of luck in their new lives.

Next up was Lars, who hated speaking in public. He took the microphone and cleared his throat, "Um...as you all may know, Twister is my little brother and growing up, I won't lie, we weren't as close as we are today. I use to make it my life's work to make the lives of Twister and his friends a living hell, from competing against them in hockey matches to just being the all-around town bully. That was until one day, I got hit by a drunk driver and the thing that saved me was Twisted praying by my bedside. Before anyone knew it, I woke up.

"Twister saved me in a lot of ways; although he may not realize it, he did. On the plus side, I started dating one of his close friends, so in a way, Twisted brought me and Reggie together. And him finding love was a blessing. Because not only is Adam one hell of a skater and hockey player, but he makes my brother the happiest he's ever been in his life. So with that being said,"

Lars picked up his champagne glass and raised it high, "Twister and Adam, here's to your new lives in New York."

"Cheers!" Everyone said and took a sip of champagne.

Lars walked over to his brother and brother in law and hugged them both.

"Thanks, bro." Twister said.

The wedding went on as normal. Everyone danced, drank, ate and had an all around good time. It was an all around culture fest between Twister's family dancing to salsa and bachata to Adam's family doing the horah. Twister wasn't expecting to be lifted from a chair but it was fun.

Otto, Sam and Twister sat on the couch just to take a break from all the dancing.

"So you never said where your honeymoon will be." Sam started.

"We're going to Italy. My parents paid for it." Twister smiled.

"Sounds like fun. I'm jealous of you." Otto joked.

At that moment, Pi and Sputz walked up to the guys.

"Dude, how you seen Lars?" He and Reggie disappeared after the chair lift thing." Pi said.

"It isn't my turn to babysit them." Otto snickered.

"Hmm...oh well..." Pi shrugged. "I'm getting a drink. Want anything?"

"A soda?" Sam asked.

"How about three Bacardis with coke?" Otto suggest.

"Otto, we aren't of legal..." Sam was cut off.

"Oh, Sammy, they aren't even checking for ID here." Otto laughed.

"Bicardid and coke coming up." Pi and Sputz walked off.

The three were alone again.

"Well, Twist," Sam started, "good luck to your new life. We will miss you."

"I will miss you guys too." Twister smiled. "I feel like it was yesterday when we were playing hockey and fighting off shoobies."

"Well you're marrying a shoobie, so..." Otto joked.

The boys did their secret handshake. Otto then said, "By the way, Reggie, Sam and I got a wedding present that you and Adam will pick up at the animal shelter in New York."

"It's a French bulldog puppy. Her name is Molly and she is very sweet. Don't worry. She was spayed and neutered." Sam added as he showed Twister a picture of a puppy on his phone.

Twister looked at the dog and said, "She's cute. Looks like a pig with hair. Thanks, guys."

"No problemo. Better not lose her like you did your last puppy." Otto snickered.

"I had a puppy?" Twister said confused.

Otto and Sam laughed and hugged Twister and told him they will miss him.

Later that night, the wedding was coming to a close. Adam and Twister were saying goodbye to guests. Twister hugged Lars and Lars said, "I asked her. She said yes."

"Congratulations, dude!" Twister exclaimed. "Wait...where were you two after the chairlift?"

"Um...Reggie wanted to have sex so we kinda snuck into the guest bedroom and..." Lars was cut off.

"Dude! Really?" Twister cried.

Lars laughed but Twister couldn't stay mad at him.

"I won't say anything." Twister smiled.

"Twist, time to go." Adam said to his husband.

Twister smiled and said good bye to his parents before taking off with Adam. When in the limo, Adam said to Twister, "You know, I'm glad I moved to Ocean Shores."

"Me too." Twister replied.

The boys shared another kiss before walking into a new beginning.

**The End**

**#loveisloveislove**


End file.
